Zero's soul reaper
by ulquimaru3
Summary: Ichigo now a Captain of the Royal Guard went to Hueco Mundo to visit Nel but gets side tracked by a hollow as a certain pink hair mage is summoning her familiar.What will happen when Louise gets one of the strongest Soul Reapers as a familiar? How will the Soul Society and Los Noches react to having their friend snatched from them? I have rewritten parts of the first two chapters.
1. A Soul Reaper familiar

**I don't own either Bleach or Familair Zero. This is a rewrite. I thought it would be funny if Louise the zero summoned someone from Squad Zero.**

* * *

Ichigo was headed to Hueco Mundo to visit Nel and the others. Since Aizen and Ginjo's defeat he had been given the job of watching over what was left of Los Noches and the remaining Espada. He had been given the title of a Squad Zero Captain though he didn't have to stay in the royal palace. He and others had trained their to get stronger incase of a war the Soul King tolled might happen. He found out a lot of things about his true power by the old man who turned out to be what the leader of the quincies looked like a 1,000 years ago. And that his ture Zangetsu was his inner hollow that he got from his mother who was also a quinciy. The job he was given job was mainly keeping the peace between Hueco Mundo and Soul Society. So if this war comes to pass they will have allies. He started with Los Noches first he doughted he would be able to tame all of Hueco Mundo. Even Aizen couldn't keep all them in check Nel told him that much when they first met. The Espada that survied took over Los Noches and Tier became their leader. He became friends with them as the peace between them grew even Grimmjaw. They keeped most the hollows in line. The ones that didn't follow them or were born in the world of the living still reeked havoc in the world of the living.

Ichigo wore his normal soul reaper outfit with his Zangetsu sealed into two swords he had at his was long like a normal zanpakto the other was a short sword. He also has a haori but his had a hood over his head which he didn't see the point. But Shunsui said every captain needed a little style Ichigo didn't know if he was trying to help him or piss him off. Anyway atleast he and Byakuya have gotten to be good friends he would teach Ichigo to keep his calm and with old man Zangetsu he learned to be alittle more wiser. He even helped Byakuya reclaim most his house from the Shinigami Women's Association although Byakuya was grateful. He warned Ichigo they may move under his new barracks but Ichigo didn't pay him any mind that would never just incase he'd have a concrete foundation 6 feet under his house.

Ichigo had just entered menous forest most the Hollows there knew him and would stay clear of him. He had no wish to rule them. So they didn't want to give him a reason to kill them or worse. They knew what happen with Ulquiorra although they didn't see it they felt it and what he had become. They didn't want to find out if his Hollow side had a cannibal side aswell. Ichigo had entered a clearing and was puzzled.  
Where were the Gillains? Sure most Hollows tented to flee before him but the Gillains would uselly stay some even attacked him. Ichigo looked around for about 14 minutes till he was at the edge of the clearing.  
This was where they stayed most of the time just standing around Ichigo thought for a minute. Is there other hollows able to controll them, have they been killed, did something chase them off? There isn't a trace.

"I need to find Nel or Tier and ask them about this..." Before he could finish he felt something above coming down real fast. A bone like spear came crashing down. Unsheathing the long Zangetsu to block the tip off the spear. Ichigo forced it off along with figure that held the spear. It jumped back into the light when he got a good look Ichigo's eyes widen.

It was a Vasto lorde! It had red skin long white claws it wore a green torn cloth around it's hip that covered it down over it's feet. It's chest was bare expect for it's chest hole and 3 black strips that went down from it's neck to it's belly. It's mask looked similar Rudbornn's expect it's horns were much longer and curverd down his back to the middle of his spine. And his teeth were long and sharp and went all the way up his jaw.

"Who are you where are the Gillains? Infact where are all the other Hollows?"

...It just stared at Ichigo as if puzzled at the qustion.

"Are you going to to tell me?" Ichigo ask.

**"Hmmm... A soul reaper Captain worried about Hollows your a odd one."** Spoke the red Hollow.

Ichigo glared at him. "it's not that i'm worried it's just i see no need to harm them as long as they behave themselves."

**"Well you don't need to worry most of them ran off on there own when i came here. Besides i'm here for you Ichigo Kurosaki."** Said the Hollow

Well that didn't surprize him many hollows wanted to test themselves against him but none were Vasto Lordes. "Let me guess your going to try and devore me and my hollow am i right?" Asked Ichigo.

**"I guess I'm not the first to try am I?** The red hollow chuckled. The Hollow charged Ichigo as soon as there talk was finished."

* * *

**(Tristain)**

"And next the final person is... Louise!" Spoke Colbert.

"Louise Francoise Le Blanc De La Valiere"

"YES!" yelled Louise

"I wonder if she can manage?"

"I'm curious on seeing what she'll summon."

"She'll probably just screw up again."

As her fellow students criticized her Louise focused on her spell hoping to get atleast this right._ Please let my familair be amazing something no one has ever seen before._

"My name is Louise Francoise Le Blanc De La Valiere Pentagon of the five elemental powers heed my summoning! And bring forth my familiar!"

* * *

**(Menous forest)**

Ichigo and the hollow were still in battle as they swung there weapons at each other. The Hollow jumped up in the air and swung down at Ichigo he jumped to the side and sliced at the hollow's chest sending it flying backwards. He then got back up with a huge gash on his chest that was already starting to heal. Ichigo couldn't see it for the mask but he knew the hollow was smiling. _He's just messing around with me._ Just then Ichigo thought he heard a little girl's voice. He turned around and there was some sort of portal behind him. He turned back to the hollow. Was this thing his doing? No it didn't feel anything like the Hollow's. Before he could get away from the unknown portal the hollow charged at him. "**What's wrong Kurosaki? You know this isn't the time to day dream."** he seemed to not even notice the portal. _"Am i the only one who can see it?"_ Thought Ichigo as the Hollow pushed him into the portal. Ichigo grabbed onto his spear pulling the Hollow along with him. They were both shocked when they came into a place of total darkness. Well the hollow wasn't too shocked as he tried to plunged his spear into his chest. Ichigo grabbed him by the arm to try and reason with him. "Now is not the time to fight... "But before he finished in a flash Ichigo was suddenly in a blue sky falling to the earth holding the hollows arm and only his arm. As he was about to hit the ground he slowed down and landed without a sound then as suddenly as he was there **BOOM!**

As the the dust settled Louise looked to what she had summon. It was a man he wore a strange outfit with a white coat it look like it cost quite a bit to much for a mere commner. But then she gasped when she noiced he was covered in blood and carried a long sword in one hand and a ARM in the other!Just then she felt the massive power coming from him she felt if she got too close she'd be crushed!

Ichigo looked around the Hollow he was fighting was nowhere to be seen. Did he come though aswell or was he still stuck in that strage world still? Well nows not the time to think about him he needed to figure out where he was. He looked to a group of people that was infront of him. Were they the reason he was here? The pink haired girl that was infront of him look to a balding man. Then they both looked to him then it dawned on Ichigo if they can see him! He looked at his hand that held the hollow's bleeding arm _..."oh crap i must look like a serial killer!"_

After a few minutes of awkward silence the bald man spoke.

You must finish the familiar contract Ms. Louise. Everyone around the yard looked at there teacher in shock. "Have you lost your mind that guy is holding someone's arm!" one of his students yelled. He looked to his stundents then back to Ichigo.

"Look more closely?" Pointed out the teacher. as they did they noticed that the arm he was holding had claws really long and the skin was red this is no human's arm and this man doesn't seem human either. "If I had to guess i think we have interrupted some sort of battle.  
Am i right?" He looked to Ichigo as he got a nod in return. Indeed the man had many wounds on him but the way he was standing they didn't seem to bother thought came to the minds of the stundents. What on earth was he fighting before he was summoned?! As they looked at it the arm more to there surprise the monster arm started to vanish!

"Also by the look in this man's eye's i can tell he is a good person." Colbert has seen vicious and heartless men this one isn't anything like them.

As her teacher told she walked over to her new familiar still scared looking at all the blood and his long bloody as she saw his eyes just as Colbert said they looked to be filled with kindness and confusion. She had to admit he was quite handsome,powerful and look to be wise. She did it! She got the familair of her dreams even more so much more! She tugged at his robes he was really tall well compared to her that is. Ichigo bent down to see what she wanted to his surprize he was kissed on the lips as he pulled back and was going to ask what was she was doing. His hand strated to burn as runes appeared on it some stange power stared to flow into his body and soul. He started to push it out and the runes were fadeing. He stopped when he looked down to the pink haired girl.

She looked at him in shock and tears started to form on her eyes. _"He has the power to break the runes and our contract! Does he think I'm not worthy enough to be his master?"_

"Please don't." She whispered to him. "Your my last hope i'm not a zero i'll prove it to you to everyone."

As she said that she fell to the ground. Ichigo looked around his power had almost crushed everyone around him. He looked back at the little pink headed girl and sighed._ "That was pretty cheap saying that then falling asleep. I guess I'll have to stay at least till I find out what happen. And if that hollow is around here."_ He picked up Louise as Colbert showed him to her room as the stundent that were still standing made a path for him all of them thought to themselves. What has the zero summoned!?

* * *

**_So this is my third story. I had a old account but forgot my passwords and everything so i might pick up my old stories._**  
**_Though there not that good I was hoping this one would be better so tell me if you liked this story. I don't have a name for the red hollow so if anyone has a name plz share. This is after the fullbringer arc but before the blood and if people are confused as to why Ichigo can understand the manga the MC could understand all them as soon as he the students could fly too well all for a little pink head._**


	2. Getting to know the afterlife

**Ok this is the second chapter please enjoy. This has also been rewritten.**

* * *

Ichigo watched the pink headed girl as see was still was sitting in a chair next to her bed thinking about what he had seen and felt seems he has fallen into some sort of a medieval type world. And these people seem to be some sort of witches and wizards and from what he gathered those animal things that they had were also summoned like were called familairs and he was one of them_. "Tsk"." Why do I always have to be pulled into some world that looks stuck in the past time?"_ Ichigo looked back to the girl. _"So I'm her familair well from what I've seen I can free myself anytime I want"._ "So why didn't I?" He asked He had tried to open a senkimon but it wouldn't work something was blocking it. Ichigo turned to the little girl. Hejust looked at her tired face. "_It appears she used up a lot of her power just to summon me. "_ What bothered him was the power he felt from her it was unlike any of the others here. It seems much more destructive and powerful but it was what she said before fainting that confused him. She called herself a zero. A zero in what he didn't know it couldn't be power she had plenty of that. In fact if she could control that power like the Quincies with the right training she could rival a 5th seated soul reaper if not higher. He would have to see her in action to be wished she would wake up soon he needed some he was? What they to get home? He thought about asking around but after his arrival and the fact that he had looked like he just came out of a horror movie. He didn't think many people would answer him let alone get near looked back to the had been asleep for 6 got off the chair he was sitting in and looked back down at her.

"I bet she'll be hungry when she wakes up." "I guess i'll see if there is somewhere i can get her something to eat." Ichigo went to the door and left walking down the halls he passed what he would call a blonde Yumichicka wanna be flirting with a the blonde noticed him he flinched abit Ichigo didn't pay him any kept walking till he spotted a maid."Umm excuse me can you tell me where i can get something to eat please?"

Siesta turned around when she heard someone call was the oranged haired familiar everyone was talking got a good look at him his clothes were odd and the weapon he carried was just as was really handsome and seemed to be very polite she didn't know everyone was so scared of him."I'm sorry dinner has already been serverd but i think they may be left overs in the kitchen.

"That'll be fine Ms...?"

"Oh i'm sorry my name is Siesta." "May i ask yours?"

It's Ichigo Kurosaki.

_"That's a odd name but it sounds nice"_ Thought took Ichigo to the kitchen as they gave him a plate of food for Louise. Then he began to walk back to the room.

* * *

Louise began to wake up she look around trying to remember what happen_. "Why am I in my bed? What was I doing before I passed out?"_ Then it came to her she had try to summon a familiar no she did summon one it was a man at least it looked like one but had power that she never felt before when she kissed him it felt like a vast ocean of power. As she remembered more he looked like he was in battle with something as her teacher pointed out she must had interrupted a fight between him and some sort of monster. The man was hurt but seemed to be healing on his own that told her he wasn't human whatever he was he had the power to break the he had stopped when he looked at remembered begging him to not to go. Then it dawned on he leave could leave any time he wanted she doubted anyone could stop him if he choose to leave. She looked around her room he was no where to be in jumped out of bed a ran to the door **CRASH!** She had just ran into her familair who was just entering the room with a tray of food she looked up from the floor there stood her familair with food covered all over him not looking to pleased. he than spoke.

"Is there somewhere i can wash this off?"He ask with irritation in his dumbly pointed to the bathroom in her room not wanting to upset him even he finished washing off he came back out and sat across from the stared at each other Louise think to herself. _"He stayed! He was even getting me something to eat. "Does that mean he accepts me as his master?" Was he worried about me?"_ Her thoughts ended when he began to speak.

"I know you must have a lot of questions as do i." "And i'm sure you have guessed i'm not from your world." So if you answer a few of mine i'll answer yours deal."She gave him a nod."Ok you go first."

"What are you?"

_"Well she got straight to the point."_ Thought Ichigo.

"I'm a soul reaper my name is Ichigo Kurosaki."

Louise's eyes widen."Soul reaper?" She asked with fear in her voice.

Ichigo sighed."Yes are job is to protect the world of the living and sent lost souls to the after life."So that means i'm not going to hurt you it would be against my nature."

Louse began to feel a bit better but another thing bugged her."What were you fighting before i summoned you?"

Ichigo thought for a minute. How should he put this?"I was fighting what we call hollows. Hollows are lost souls who stayed in the world of the living to long and be came monsters. The reason there called hollows is because they lost there hearts to despair so where there heart was is just a hole. But there hearts don't disapear they become masks that they wear on there face. The hollows devour souls of the living and the dead to fill that hole. When a soul is eaten by a hollow they also become one so it's are job to purify them."

Louise was in shock to think that there were monster like that somewhere and they were once was about to ask another question but got interrupted by Ichigo."I think i've told you enough for now mind to answer a few of mine i've got a good guess as to what kind of place i'm in and how everything here works."I just need you to put it togther for me."

"Where exactly am I? And what exactly are you?"

Louise began to explain to him about herself,Tristain and the acadmey and about the nobles and didn't look to pleased as he learned how many nobles acted and treated the Louise noticed and changed the subject to magic and the five told him about the four classes of mages dot,line,triangle and square Ichigo began to wonder about this fifth element void. When he asked she told him no one knew anything about it because it was a lost then began to explain the familairs to him. And as he thought the familair weren't much more than life long pets and he wasn't anyones pet and would just break these runes and leave. But then he looked at her. She seemed really happy about summoning him going on to say that he was even more than she had hoped for and with him she would finally be repected. But when he asked about how to return then she stopped and then looked at him with a worried expression.

_"Wait did the only reason he stayed was to get information? Was he going to leave after he got what he needed? if what he said is true he is a very powerful being that no one could hope to control. The only reason he's my familair is because he chose to stay. If he leaves I'll be laught at sure I summoned a powerful being but what's the point if he's to powerful to control_." Tears form in her eyes as she began to cry it wasn't fair nothing ever goes right for her."I'm sorry there is no why back." She kept crying thinking he was going to get upset with her and do who knows stopped when she felt arms go around her as Ichigo pulled her into a hug rubbing her head and pushing her face into his chest. _"Is he trying to confort me?" Why?"_ He thoughts were broken when he began to speak.

"It's alright there's no need to cry" He said in a soft voice._"I guess I'm stuck here for a while i'm sure there's away to get back. But for now it looks like I'm in her care."_Listen Louise i'll stay here for a while." It looks like i have no other choice."Let me make this clear i'm not your slave or pet. Neither am I some who can be pushed around. I have responsibilities in my world. I'm a Captain of the royal guards. I don't blame you for me being here. If it's anyone's fault is was the hollow I was fighting."_ Yes that damn battle happy vasto lorde." B_ut i will help you in anyway i can so you don't need to cry. Lousie looked up at him as he whiped the tears from her face. She couldn't believe how selfish she was. She never even stop to think how important he was to his world. She would just have to face the fact she was a failure she can't do a single spell right. And now her last hope had to leave her it wasn't fair at all. She tried to get up but her legs fell asleep from sitting on the floor. He saw this and then picked her up and laid her on her bed and pulled the sheets over her and tucked her in. " Louise you don't have to worry if I can return home I'll be sure to come back here. We soul reapers can travel through gates called the senkinmon for some reason I can't open it now I guess it's to do with there being little to no connection between our worlds. Maybe I could even show you my world sometime. To her surprize her laid down next to her putting his hand on her head she felt so warm inside she smiled at him as she drifted into sleep knowing that he keep he safe. She even wondered what his world was like and that she would even be famous for discovering this world of reapers.

Ichigo turned on his back and began to think_. "I wonder if the others already know I'm gone?" I'm sure they can find a way to bring me back until then I'll just think of this as a vacation. Heck I think I found a new world hmmm I am going to be pissed if someone already knew about this place and didn't tell me what's the point of being a captain if they hide things from you."_

* * *

**So how'd you like this chapter and for those who want a Ichigo and Louise pairing i haven't made up my mind on that for now atleast he see her as a little sister. On another note what should i do about the staff of destruction i was thinking about it being a zanpakuto that some how survied without it's master. Also with Ichigo having Gand lfr that means he can use any weapon which should enclude other zanpakuto. Well tell me what you think if you want the chapters to be longer i'll see what i can do. But it is troublesome when post my stories some of the words get left out is that normal.**


	3. Missing Captain

(**Soul Society 1st Division barracks**)

"I have called this Captain's meeting here to report some very disturbing of yesterday in Hueco Mundo Captain Ichigo Kurosaki has vanished."Explained Head Captain Yamamoto. All the other Captains widened their eyes in shock.  
"What do you mean vanished was he defeated!?" Asked Hitsugaya in disbelief.

"No it appears he was taken to another world." Answered Mayuri.

"Another world?" asked Byakuya

"Yes it appears during a battle with a Vasto Lorde both of them were how should i say plucked out of Hueco Mundo and into some unknown world. It is very fascinating."Said Mayuri in excitement.

"Could this have been the work of the Hollow?" Asked Soi Fon.

"No. This is not the first time such a phenomenon has happen before mostly in the world of the living. But most the things that disappeared were insignificant so they are impossible to track them. Though this can explain some of the disappearances of low ranked or unseated soul reapers that have vanished over the years. But then again there spirit energy was so low it didn't leave much of a trail Ichigo and the Hollow on the other hand has left a ripple to the other world as big as a river. "Explained Mayuri.

"So your are saying it's possible to go and retrieve him." Asked Byakuya

"As we speak my division is already in the process of connecting to this world."Said Mayuri

"How long will it take Captain kurotsuchi?" Asked the Head Captain

"Hmmm. To make a proper and safe pathway 6 to 7 months giving the depth of spirit energy left by the two."Mayuri answered.

"7 months! Yelled Kenpachi . If there is already a path left why not just force a way threw?!"

"Yes 7 months! It isn't as simple as drilling a hole threw a wall or putting a plank over a steam! The path needs to be properly stabilized or you can get lost and die! Of course i wouldn't think a simple minded fool who only thinks about fighting would understand!"

"What you say clown?"Asked Kenpachi as he stepped up to Mayuri.

"It appears i've used to big of words for you to understand! But at least you get the jest that it was a insult!"Said Mayuri not backing down.

"ENOUGH!" Yelled Yamamoto. This is no time for you to be bickering. Captain Kurotsuchi get the pathway to this world done as quick as possible we need to hurry and rescue Captain kurosaki as soon as we can who knows what enemies he is facing as we speak."

* * *

(**Tristain Academy**)

"I challenge you to a duel familair" Said a blonde haired boy pointing a rose at Ichigo.

Ichigo just stood there staring at the blonde haired annoyance. It appears he had been two timing some girls the brunette had come up to Ichigo carrying a basket and asked if he had seen the boy she was with last night. He pointed him out to her as she went up to him he turn white as a ghost. As the blonde girl next to him questioned who she was the brunette answered her saying they were suppose to have tea together as he promised last night. Then as conversation got further they both accused him of two timing them and slapped him on each side of his face as he fell to the ground everyone around started to laugh saying he earned ever bit. He then looked up to Ichigo with hate in his eyes and accused him of making this misunderstanding and demanded a duel Ichigo who found this amusing accepted. As they arrived at the battle field the blonde idiot began to speak.

"I must commend you for not running not many commoners would accept a challenge from a noble and be honored as not many nobles would waste time with one such as you."

"Oh as you can tell i'm deeply flattered." Ichigo sarcastically replied

Just as the duel was about to start Louise arrived. "What do you think your doing Guiche you know duels are forbidden!Stop this now!"Louise wasn't scared for Ichigo it was Guiche she was worried about. Even though she hasn't seen him in action she knows Ichigo has faced much worst than they could ever imagine and was surprised Guiche was dumb enough to challenge him after what they saw when he was summoned.

"There is nothing against duels between a noble and a familar. But if he begs my forgiveness and apologies i will let him off with a warning this time" Guiche said as he held his rose to the side of his face with a smirk.

_"You idiot i'm trying to save you yet your acting so pompous! That's it i wanted to find out more about Ichigo's powers i'll just let you be the guinea pig then!_"Thought Louise.

"I'm not going to apologies but i'll tell you were you can stick that rose." Ichigo replied blankly.

Everyone began to laugh thinking he wasn't as bad as they first thought but unlike Guiche they didn't want to test this unknown being's power and temper. They still wondered what he is capable of and Guiche was going to help them see.

Guiche raised his rose wand and summoned his golem Ichigo didn't seem impressed "Oh so your going to send a puppet to fight for you how noble indeed."Guiche smirked at the comment."One such as myself shouldn't dirty his hands with a mere familair."As the golem rushed to Ichigo he just stood there waiting everyone wanted to yell for him to dodge but it was to late as the golem sent a punch straight into his gut everyone gasped as he didn't even flinch or move. More to there surprise the golem's hand was all bent up from the impacted like it had hit a solid stone wall. The familair raised his hand and swiped the golem to the side the force from his hand tore threw the metal golem like it was paper. Guiche just stood there in shock but soon came out of it as he summoned a dozen of his golems but before they could attack or even move. Ichigo raised his hand again this time pointing his palm at Guiche as he said some unheard of words.

"Gaki Rekko". As he spoke those words green light formed at the end of his hand then spread out in a cage like formation destroying every golem at once .Guiche fell to his knees in defeat and bewilderment at this man's power. " I yield." Guiche said in a quite voice almost a whisper. Ichigo Stood their with a bored and unsatisfied look. Sure he was happy the two timer got his punishment but he was hoping for a good fight even though he wouldn't admit he secretly enjoyed fighting. Even if this guy wasn't anywhere near the level of Yumichika's skill but they did share a few traits.

(Some where in squad 11 barracks Yumichika had suddenly felt flattered yet insulted at the same time. Was someone talking about his hair or outfit?!)

Everyone couldn't believe there eyes not just at the fact that he won but also how fast it was and the fact that he tore a golem apart with his bare hands like it was nothing. Also the strange magic he used. But was it magic? He didn't use a wand just his hand and it was no element they had ever seen before it didn't appear to be a element at all just energy itself. As they continued to think about this strange and powerful familair they realized Louise had summoned what she had promised to. Their awe and fear soon turned to regret and jealousy she of all people had summoned such a being. Does that mean she has some kind of hidden potential? No that not possible it must have been a fluke she just got lucky with the summoning is all she still couldn't do a single spell right everyone reassured still this familair alone could make her famous, He hadn't even took this duel serous the way he looks now is bored. What would he be like if he was serous?! The thought made them shudder.

Ichigo had also caught the attention of a certain red head and bluenette they had also watched the fight. Kirche from the moment she saw him was interested in his looks, the way he was dressed and that orange hair he was so exotic! But after seeing him in action she was burning up on the inside unlike ever before she was head over heels in love with him. She had to have him! Tabitha on the other hand was more fascinated by his power and strength which exceeded any human and the energy he used was not magic it seemed to come from his very soul his spirit. The weapons he carried at his side also seemed to posses this spirit based energy all she could think to call it was. "Spirit energy." She whispered to herself. She then just realized Louise must have summoned some sort of guardian spirit one she has never seen or heard of before.

Siesta was also in a state of shock she had no idea that the man she had met just last night was this powerful! The way he acted being so nice and polite with her a commoner she never got the feeling of being looked down on from him he treated her like a equal. Sure it was only a short talk as he went to get something to eat but he let her call him by his name so casually something no noble would ever do. As she looked at him more her heart fluttered he seemed to treat everyone the same no matter if they were noble or common. Was she in love? She would have to get to know him some more to find out but she was certain of one thing and that was. It will be fun learning about this man named Ichigo Kurosaki.

They all watched as he and Louise went back to her room he seemed not to ever care he had just won a fight against a noble. If only they knew this is not the first time he fought and beat a noble. A noble that no mage could ever hope to beat no matter what shape they are.

When they arrived in Louise's room as he expected Louise wanted to know about the power he had just used. So he decided to give her some more information about soul reapers in return for the books she had gotten for him to find some way back. Even though the books told him a lot about the history of this world there was not much to about portals to other worlds heck if this place was anything like the Soul Society such information would be kept top secret and would be harder to get his hands on. But it wasn't Louise's fault she had tried her best to help so it would only be fair to return the favor. Even if the Soul Society doesn't like it they shouldn't complain much if i bring back information on this world of mages it's not like there a huge threat from what he has read if they were to attack us it wouldn't take much to over power them as they did the bounts. Though he hopes it won't come to that he has grown fond of the little mage and how hard she tries to prove herself. She has power power that she can't control Ichigo wondered if he would have be like that if he hadn't anyone to have guided him thinking back to all those who had helped him and the power he had now was all thanks to more he got to know more about Louise he noticed that they have a few things in common. Coming out of his inner thoughts Ichigo begins to explain about his kido and what some can do as they begin to compared kido and magic. Ichigo telling Louise that when he first started to learn kido how he nearly killed his fellow Soul Reaper and friend Renji when he tried using shakkaho only for it to blow up. Louise laughed even someone like him had trouble learning his own spells yet he uses them now so well even if it was only one spell the control he had over it showed he had mastered it. Does that mean she can master magic some day? Ichigo gave her so much hope she thanked fate that he was sent here. As they continued to talk night set in as Ichigo tucked Louise in he sat next to her rubbing her head remember his little sisters hoping to see them again. Louise just enjoying the fact that someone besides her sister cared for her. Ichigo starting to feel sleepy laid his head on the other pillow next to Louise they closed there eyes as they both fell asleep.

Unknown to the both of them two girls were plotting. Siesta was planning on away to get some alone time with Ichigo so they could get to know one another. Kirche was plotting something less innocent. She had to plan something special for Ichigo she could tell he wouldn't be easy and would take more time than her other boyfriends.

* * *

**So how was this chapter the next will be Ichigo getting to know Kirche and Siesta. Please leave a coment.**


	4. Busy day

**Well this is the forth chapter to those who pointed out some of my bad habits like telling the story through the character's thoughts sorry about that I will try to fix them. Also some people have asked me to give Ichigo a small harem I will think about it if I can do it without making him look like a sleaze. On another note I plan to bring in more bleach characters as time goes by it'll be a while though I have the perfect idea how to bring them in I have already the people in mind but who would you like for the FOZ cast to meet from Bleach. And please leave a comment I don't care if it's a guest either at least 10 more comments for this chapter would be nice.**

* * *

Osmond sat at his desk thinking over what happen between Guiche de Grammont and Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière's familiar. When he got a good look at the familiar he started to think back thirty years ago the strange man who saved him wore the same robes minus the white coat and indeed this man was much more powerful than the one who saved him. What was more shocking was what Mr Colbert had found out about the runes on the familar's hand the power of Gandálfr mixed with this unknown beings power could prove very dangerous. If the two beings are the same race then the weapons they have may be the same as well we will have trouble if we make a enemy out of him. Even though Colbert said he felt no ill will from the man best to stay on the safe side if he can break free of the contract then he can do as he pleases who knows what he'll do.

"I may be worrying over nothing if he's a good a man as the one who protected me so long ago I feel ashamed for doubting him still best to keep a eye on him."

* * *

"So Louise your going to classes huh? What am I suppose to do while your gone?" Asked Ichigo

Louise turned around to look at her soul reaper familiar . "What do you mean you'll be joining me of course a familiar should always be by there master ...umm I mean that's how people see us...umm besides it'll be good for you to learn more about this world from a teacher. Don't you think so as well?" she said hoping she didn't make him mad.

Ichigo sighed. "Guess your right though I probably know about as much as you do I hope these teachers can tell me more than those books you gathered for me."

Louise made a small frown and looked down at the floor. "Sorry I wasn't of much help I think I am getting more out of this than you."Ichigo put his hand on her head. "It's ok Louise your doing everything you can to help me and as I promised I will help you." Louise looked up at him and smiled. "Well let's hurry or you'll be late."

As they made their way to class Ichigo noticed the other familars walking with the mages they look like something Mayuri would try to make if he watched Poke'mon. By the way if I do make it back I need to protect everyone here from that mad scientist the horrors they would go through he shivered just thinking about it. While Ichigo was thinking about that he didn't notice the smirk he was getting from a red headed fire mage.

As everyone settled in the teacher began to explain about mages who can use more than one element she asked if anyone could tell her what there called the blonde girl that slapped the golem boy explained all four shapes. The teacher then explained that all the students here can only use one element. A red headed girl then stood up and said that there was a mage that couldn't even use one element everyone then looked at us well Louise. "_Hmm so that's why she called herself zero but can't these mages since energies she has such high power. Wait if she can't use any of the four known elements that means." _Ichigo looked to Louise. "_That must mean she is a void user I don't think she going to like that from what she told me there is no one to teach void magic I will keep this to myself till I am sure ."_Ichigo looked back to the teacher hoping to learn something new.

As they walked from class Ichigo looked to the little mage he was worried about her since if his assumptions are correct then she will have a time proving herself to her peers but if she can over come that no one could mock her ever again.

* * *

It was late but Ichigo felt like a walk he needed think over what he learned today about Louise if she was indeed a void mage he didn't know how to tell her. I mean he had Zangetsu to teach him everything he needed so he wouldn't know she would feel being the only void mage. Maybe there was a way to meld kido and magic or maybe teach her some of his spells if she use her magic energy instead of spirit energy then she could use void magic in the form of kido. As a matter of fact if she can focus her energy like soul reapers and arrancars then she could be above most if not all other mages. He would need to study the facts a bit more but it could work she can already blow things up she just needs to focus it on a target. But first things first he needed something to eat he hadn't really thought about it but he hasn't eaten anything after coming here. After fighting the hollow and Guiche ...well after fighting the hollow he used up a good bit of energy he needed something to munch on. Just then Siesta came walking up behind him.

"Oh mister Ichigo" Said person turned to see the maid "Ah Siesta just the person I was looking for." Siesta blushed a bit knowing he was looking for her. "Is there something I can do for mister Ichigo."

"Just Ichigo is fine I'm not one for formalities and yes could you please take me to the kitchen I would like something to eat I haven't eaten anything since being summoned."

"That isn't good at all. Doesn't miss Vallière feed you?" Siesta asked worried with a bit of anger in her voice

"It's nothing like that I haven't even brought it up till now you see my um kind don't really need to eat much unless we lose a lot of our energy so I can go weeks without food or water but we do still feel hunger and thirst."

"Ok well let me take you to get something besides everyone would like to meet you."Siesta had to admit she was a bit jealous that Ichigo worried over the pink haired mage so much he forgot to eat but she could tell he would do that for anyone.

As the arrived at the kitchen Ichigo sat down to eat as he began to talk with Siesta and the other servants which they were surprised that he would stay a chat with them as they were his equals knowing full well that he was more powerful than them he didn't acted all high and mighty a fact that the head chef was quick to point out saying how happy he was to put the blonde mage in his place they even named him there sword the sword of the commoners even if he was anything but common they were was happy someone like him was on their side they began to ask what that weird magic he used was he explained it wasn't magic but something his kind called kido and that it's used with spirit energy not magic when he explained anyone with spirit energy can use something similar even humans just not to a high degree they became shocked Siesta asked if it was possible for her to use this energy Ichigo looked at her for a moment and told her that she had some spirit energy in her enough maybe to blast a hole through someone. Everyone became silent and looked at the maid who was speechless.

After he was done eating he and Siesta went outside. He told her would show her a way to channel her spirit energy the same way ganju taught him. It took some time but she finally got it and was able to form a blue ball of energy the size of a golf ball in her hands the look on her face was so cute even Ichigo had to admit. She was so happy she hugged Ichigo who was just smiled down at her and patted her on the head. He then told she needed to go rest a bit before she collapse.

"Thank you so much Ichigo! I didn't even know I could do something as amazing as this" she said as they walk back inside trying not to jump for joy. "It wasn't any trouble it's really just a simple trick you'll have to train a lot more to do anything like damage, healing, barriers and so on. Just please don't try anything big when I'm not around you may end up blowing yourself up and not in a funny way"

"Ok I promise all I need to do is practice what you taunt me right .Well good night Ichigo I'll do my best." _T__oday was so great I would never have dreamed it coming out this good I was right when I first met him he is the one for me. _Siesta thought on her way to her room.

* * *

"Hmm to be honest I didn't think she be able to do something like that so quick she has talent well now that I know Siesta can control spirit energy. I should be able to teach Louise to do it with her magic... Huh what's this?" Ichigo was staring at what seemed to be a fire lizard that was with that red headed girl

"What was her name again kerka ...kreca... ah Kirche " The fire lizard's sweat dropped as he looked at Ichigo. "Don't give me that pity look you Charmeleon wannabe." The lizard's motioned Ichigo to follow him so he followed him to a room as he entered the room he was a little shocked to fined what was inside. It was a Kirche in a see through night gown.

"Um Kirche?"

"Hello Ichigo Kurosaki. Or is Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"Ichigo is just fine." Said Ichigo as he inched to the door only for the lizard slammed it shut

"Alright Ichigo." she said as she smile in a seductive way.

"I know I'm doing something I shouldn't but my code name is fever I tend to burn up like a flame"

"Is that so well..."

"You don't understand I'm a woman in love and that one is you Ichigo "She said as she pushed him against the wall.

"You were so handsome and so powerful when defeated Guiche I mean you were handsome before but after that battle Kirche the fever became Kirche the passion." She leaned in for a kiss but before that she got interrupter by some of her other boyfriends. In the ruckus made his escape by the time Kirche noticed Ichigo had left there was a pile of chard noble men under her window. She looked a bit heart broken but then smiled.

"I knew he wouldn't be easy but to think he wouldn't even hesitate to leave I must say I'm impressed he didn't fall for my charms that just means it'll be all the sweeter when I do get him." She said while licking her lips.

* * *

When Ichigo had told Louise what happened she didn't know how to feel. Happy the Ichigo didn't fall for Kirche's tricks or angry that she would try and take her familiar. Well one things for sure she was proud of him he wasn't as dumb as most those noble men. She looked at Ichigo who sitting on the floor looking like he was asleep how he did that sitting up she didn't know. Come to think of it she needed to get some sleep as well tomorrow is Hollow's day. Hollows that word made her think of those monsters Ichigo told her about. She looked at the sword he carried he's never even unsheathed it even in his fight with Guiche but he did have it out when he first was summoned. It was a long single edge thin sword that didn't look very strong maybe he uses his powers to make it more powerful. Then a idea came to her maybe she could buy him a new sword one that was better than the one he had. Something more suitable for such a powerful person then he'll be even more happy with her. It's settle she'll get him the best weapon she could fined to she was so excited she could hardly sleep.

* * *

"So we're going into town how long will that may I ask?" Ichigo looked to his little mage companion.

"Umm on horse back about three hours." replied Louise." Why do you ask?

"Do you mind if we take a faster way?" Asked the soul reaper.

"Not at all. Do you know a way we could get there faster." Asked Louise kinda already regretting the question and answer.

"Put your arm around my neck and hold on."

She did as he told her worry what was going to happen as soon as she got a good grip he told her to hold her breath when she did suddenly they we're in the air about a mile away from the school before she could even ask Ichigo began to speak.

"This technique is called flash step most soul reapers can use it it's one of our basic moves. And if your wondering if we're flying not really i just harden my spirit energy to walk on the sky most soul reaper can do that too."

Louise was amazed at the feats of soul reapers flying mages she has seen but this speed is unheard of and for it to be basic. What other abilities do these soul reapers have?

They arrived in town in short time Louise began to lead them around trying to find some shop as she found it they walked in it was a sword shop as Ichigo put 2 and 2 tougher he realized she wanted to buy him a sword as Louise began to ask for his best swords Ichigo was thinking of a way to tell her he didn't want or need another sword which would be hard seeing how happy she was buying him a gift he was going to speak to her when he heard a voice in his head speak to him.

**"Ichigo..."**

_"Zangetsu?"_

** "Yes look to your left can you feel it Ichigo?"**

Ichigo did as he said and look at a old barrel of sword one did catch his eye it was a old rusted sword but it had power with in it.

**"Take him."**

_"huh why?"_

**"For many reasons one being that it'll be good for him to leave this place and another is it would be better if you had a less destructive weapon even in our sealed form we are strong as your old shikai. Don't worry it's just till we can find him a proper wielder. Besides you still have fullbring you can change his shape to that of a normal zanpakto**."

_"I see your point we can't let him rust here. If it's only till we can fined him a wielder I don't think I'll use him much though."_

To the confusion of Louise and disappointment of the shop owner Ichigo chose a old rusted sword over a golden one as they left Louise wanted to know why he chose that piece of junk over a golden sword. When Ichigo explain why he picked this sword it brought up another question who is this Zangetsu when he told her about his zanpakto and that of other soul reapers. Louise began to feel worse she had no idea the bind between the two but when Ichigo noticed this he placed his hand on her head told her it was mostly his fault for not telling her and to add the fact that they found this sword and saved him from this place all and all it ended good.

That is till Kirche showed up in Louise room with the golden sword that the owner tried to push on Louise she tried to give it to Ichigo as a gift. It was pretty sad when Ichigo told her that gold made a terrible weapon and that sword was only good for a decoration she fell to her knees and began to cry. Which made Louise smile Ichigo on the other hand couldn't help it and patted Kirche on the head and gave her a hug he can't stand seeing people cry from sexy mages to giant gate keepers. Lucky for him it ended with the hug she felt so touched that she didn't try anything else for now at least.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter to be on the safe side I don't own pokemon either. Just so you know I don't plan for Ichigo to really use Derflinger I already have a wielder in mind for him. And like I said if you think I should make this a harem plz tell me.**


	5. Noble pain

**Here's the fifth chapter. So I've been thinking and maybe I should rewrite some chapters and add some more dialogue. This has been pointed out to me so I want to know what the rest think. Although I don't plan to have the thousand year blood arc. I do plan to use what we've learned from it like the Zero division, Duel Zangetsu, The truth about Zangetsu, and The other lvl ups everyone's gotten just without all the deaths and stuff. I also plan to have Ichigo a special member of the Zero division instead of making another whole squad. Like I said Ichigo is wiser than before and control his spirit energy to almost having a limiter on. Squad zero would trained Ichigo and the other Soul reapers to their fullest to prepare for if the blood war happens instead of waiting till the middle of the war and half the Seireitei is destroyed and the Soul reapers with it. That would be smarter in my opinion. The soul king knew that would happen he can see into the future. Oh if your wondering about Zangetsu he's in his mixed form I plan to keep him that way.**

* * *

Ichigo had left Louise's room to go outside and figure out more about this sword Zangetsu wanted to help so bad. Why was he so hell bent on him saving it. Ichigo wasn't blind he could tell it had a soul but he was sure some one would have found him. _"Must be some sort of sword thing." _

_**"I heard that."**_

_"Yeah yeah. So what do you want me to do?"_

**"_First put some of your r__eiki_****_ in it."_**

Ichigo did as he was instructed and put a small amount of spirit energy in the sword. His power went deep into the old sword. he soon felt the swords soul his full bring began to read the sword's spirit has it did the sword started to glow and changed shape into a slimmer and sharper looking sword. It no longer looked old and rusty instead, It's blade was shaped more like a katana, The guard remanded the same but both it and the hilt were golden. But what caught them off guard was it started to speak.

"Woah! What the heck just happen? I was just taken a nap and then boom some weird energy goes through me and I wake up with a new look. Not that I mind the new look, But it would have been nice of you to ask first. _H__ow in the world did he change me without me knowing? And what was that strange power he used?_"

_" He sure is lively isn't he."_

**_" Indeed."_**

"Are you gonna just stand there and stare at me?"

"Oh sorry! Um hi I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. Do you have a name?"

"It's Derfflinger you can call me Derf . So your my new wielder huh? You look like a decent swordman. Nice to meet ya."

"Nice to meet you too. But sorry I already wield another sword."

"Huh then why did you buy me? Wait did you plan to shine me up and sell me for a even higher price?.

"No! The reason I bought you was to save you from that cheap skate. Then find you a wielder someone who could use a powerful sword like you."

"Do I get a say in the wielder?"

"Of course. It's your life isn't it?"

"Hmm your pretty nice for a noble."

"I'm not a noble"

"Huh what about all that power ya got? Then again it doesn't feel like magic. Hmmm now that I got a good feel of you and your power you don't seem human at all. You some kind of spirit?"

"You could say that."

"Well what ever you are looks like we'll be spending a lot of time together. It's a same though I would of love to be wielded by Gandalfr again."

"Who?"

"It's nothing for now if you don't mind I'm going back to sleep." Derf felt Zangetsu's energy as well he then noticed the bond they shared he was a bit jealous of it. To think a sword could have such a bond with it's wielder their relationship went deeper than he could grasp It's funny to be found by Gandalfr he just hope he doesn't end up like the last.

* * *

After finishing his talk with Derf he just stood there looking into the sky staring at the two moons._"It's funny that I would end up in a world with two moons, And one even bigger than the other."_ Just then Siesta came up behind him." Ichigo what are you doing out here so late?"

"Hello Siesta. I'm not doing much really just watching the moons. Oh how's your spirit training going"

"Very good watch this" She held her hands apart from each other and formed a ball of energy the size of apple.

"That's impressive." Ichigo said a bit shocked she improved so quickly.

"Really?!"

"Yes you got a lot of talent. Just let me ask you what do you want to with this power?"

"I would really like to help people."

Ichigo smiled. If that's so then healing would fit you the best."

She looked at him. "How can I do that."

Ichigo looked around till he found a wilted flower. "This will do. Come over here Siesta" She did as he asked and walked over to him.

"Now cup your hands around this flower and pour some of you energy into it" She did as he told but nothing was happening. "Concentrate think about healing this flower. "She followed his every word as she did the energy around her hands turn green and the flower began to rise up. Her eyes widen at what she just did.

"Amazing." Is all she could say.

"As I said you have talent. Although I'm not that great at healing others. Were I come from there are many that can heal wounds you would even believe."

"That reminds me where do you come from?"

"Huh that hard to say let's just say it's far from here."

"Um Ichigo."

"Yea"

"Thank you so much."

"You don't need to thank me it's your own power I just guided you some."

"No it's not just that, You stand up to nobles. And you don't let anyone push you around. Because of you I can do my best you give all us courage."

"Thanks that's nice of you to say."

"Goodnight Ichigo."

"Night Siesta."

* * *

"_Hmm Siesta seemed to be troubled by something" _Ichigo was broke out of his thoughts as a certain door opened.

"Ah Ichigo!"

"Hello Kirche. I would love to chat but I need to get some rest goodnight."

"You know that sword I bought the today?"

"Ah that ornament."

"Yes since I can't return it I thought I give it to you."

"Why would I need it?"

"Well I did buy it for you as a gift. Plus it's made of solid gold and jewels.

"I see. Well thank you I guess it would be rude to refuse it."

"Let's go inside and talk."

Ichigo gave her a suspicious look. "Do really think I'll fall for that." He looked back at her she was giving him one of her most cutest and helpless looks. "And don't give me those puppy eyes, I have two younger sisters so they don't work on me."

"Please I just want to talk. Your not going to make me beg are you."

"Fine! But if you try anything I'm jumping out the window."

* * *

Ichigo sat beside Kirche on her bed he was holding the golden sword that cost so much. He doubted she paid the full price anyway probably used her looks to lower the cost served that con artist right.

"Um Kirche do you mind if I asked you a question?"

"What is it?"

"Why are you so set on me? I mean I'm no one special. Plus you have all those other boyfriends.

Kirche gave him a look like he had said the dumbest thing ever. "You know that modesty of yours is amazing."

"Huh?"

"Not only are you handsome, Your powerful, Skilled and seem to be quite educated. Though you can be a bit brash and rude at times but it just adds to your charm. None of the guys here can compare to you."

Ichigo couldn't help but blush a little at the compliments. "Thank you" But before she could pull him in further with her sweet talk he felt so tired he didn't know what would happen between the two of them so he got up and went to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"It's getting real late I should go."

"Wait! Kirche ran and got a box and jumped in front of Ichigo. "If you stay I'll give you these" She showed him some magic items and a old book.

"Look Kirche I'm tired I just want to sleep." As he reached for the door knob he was tackled to the ground.

"Then by all means spend the night here."

"You know you're making it real hard to trust your word. This is way beyond just talking"

"And you playing hard to get is only making it worse"

"Who's playing hard to get?"

Just then the door flew open with a angry little Louise on the other side.

"Oh poo just when I was this close to getting Ichigo in my bed you show up."

"Ha! The only way you get him in your bed was if he passed out from exhaustion. Look he's half asleep right now." Louise pointed to Ichigo laying on the floor holding his head up with his arm tempted to fall asleep right there. She then managed to get Ichigo up and get him to her room much to Kirche dismay.

* * *

It was morning and Ichigo and Louise were heading to class. She asked where the sword she bought him was. When he showed her he couldn't help but smile at her confusion. He told what happen and that Derf could talk. After that they got near class and her stopped.

"Ichigo are you coming in Louise asked?"

"Nah I'm just going to stay out here those classes do me no good. Plus I was thinking about reaping some of those annoy nobles brats."

"WHAT!?" Louise yelled her heart jumped into her stomach.

"It was a joke. Do you really think I do that?"

"Please don't scare me like that." She said while heading to class holding her chest.

* * *

Ichigo began to walk down a pathway wondering why he felt so tired all the time. Was it because this place has little reishi? It did have enough for him to use all his skills it's just after he always feels tired. Maybe it was the people here all the excess reiki he lets go disappears almost as soon as it leaves his body. Where did it go? Speaking of which he didn't feel a certain maid's reiki. He was rudely broken out of his thoughts by a slap on the back. "Well if it isn't our sword." It was the head chef with a big grin on his face.

"Hello Marteau "

"Be sure to swing by the kitchen you need to eat more. I've hardly seen you eat at all."

"Yeah it does seem to slip my mind. I could use something to eat thanks."

* * *

"Your food is good as always." Said Ichigo as he sat in the kitchen eating the nobles leftover. It did puzzle the staff why he didn't eat with the nobles they were to scared of him to say anything if they didn't want him there. Many of the nobles wanted to sit and chat with the powerful familiar. But he chose to eat with them commoners instead.

"I wanted to ask where is Siesta?"

"Huh you mean you didn't hear? She was chosen to be a servant of a nobleman named Count Mott. She was picked up by a carriage this morning."

"Why so sudden?" He wondered if it was something like Byakuya, Rukia, and Renji.

"In the end all we can do is what the nobles say." As walked off to check on the staff.

"Why didn't you tell me Siesta?" Ichigo wondered was this what is was like with those three.

* * *

In Louise's room Ichigo asked about this Mott person. "Count Mott is a messenger from the palace and comes by here from time to time. I don't like him because he's so arrogant."

"Why would someone like him want Siesta."

"When a noble man ask for a girl by name it usually to be his mistress." Answered Derf

"Is that true Louise." He asked in a slight cold tone.

"I've heard rumors of such things that involve many nobles."

Ichigo turned to the window and frowned.

* * *

Ichigo walked through the castle trying to think how he should go about this. He didn't want to get Louise in trouble, But he wasn't going to let Siesta become some slave. He walked up to Guiche and Montmoerncy who turn white.

"Hello Guiche."

"W-what do you need?" He stuttered.

"I just need a favor."

They looked scared thinking what he was going to ask.

"Can tell me where I can find this Mott guy?"

They both looked at each other with in confusion.

"O-ok." They said in unison.

* * *

Ichigo arrived at Mott's mansion. Just as soon as he got there the guards approached him.

"Who goes there!?'

"I'm here to see your master."

The guards escorted Ichigo into a room and told him to wait there. as they left Ichigo felt around for Siesta's reiki and found her. She was in the same direction as the guards just went.

The guard walked in while Mott was fawning all over Siesta. "What is it!?"

"Sir there is a Ichigo Kurosaki waiting to meet with you."

"That's a new name." said Mott

Siesta's eyes were widen. "Could it be?"

* * *

Mott walked in and looked at his guest he was dressed odd but he did have a noble like air around him. Then there was his orange hair something like that is unheard of as he sat down to begin their conversation he felt the air around the strange man was heavy. Something tells him he should be wary of this man.

"How may I help you?"

"I would like it if you could return Siesta to the school."

"Why should I do that? why do you even care?''

"She's a dear friend of mine. If you return her I'd be happy to repay you."

"Why would a noble be friends with a peasant. Unless you used her before I got her."

Ichigo was trying to hold in his anger. He wanted to see how this man was and tried to solve this without a huge mess. He was hoping it was something like when Byakuya adopted Rukia. But it appears not he just wanted Siesta for a sex slave.

"I'm not a noble."

"Enough of this I've wasted enough time with these games! Be you noble or not Siesta is mine!

"Fine! I tried to play nice but it seems your just a bug that needs to me squashed!" The guards ran up to Ichigo.

"Your dare to insult me!" Mott went to pick up his staff. "Let's see how cocky you are after this."

"My words exactly." Said Ichigo as he threw the guards off him.

"Please Ichigo stop!" Yelled Siesta running from a room.

"Please for give him for his rudeness he doesn't mean it."

"Noble or not I can't let this go! Or I would lose face and my name would be tarnished."

"Then I will accept his punishment sir."

"Siesta if you think I'm gonna let him lay a hand you your wrong. Get out of the way Siesta I'll make sure he will never bother you or anyone again." As he said that the air around Mott started pushing him down Ichigo released enough of his reiatsu to crush Mott . No one noticed the fragments of black energy floating from Ichigo.

"Please stop it Ichigo." Siesta ran to Ichigo and grabbed him in a hug. "Your a good person please don't hurt anyone."Ichigo looked down at Siesta she reminded him so much of Orihime and how she didn't want ayone to get hurt.

Mott got up off the ground with fear in his eyes wondering what this man just used. Whatever it was he could crush us all just by looking at us. Then he thought to him self how to get out of this mess. "You said you wanted to do this peaceful. How about we make a deal?"

Ichigo looked over to him. "Yea. That was before you started acting all high and mighty."

"I apologize for my rudeness but let's get down to business. There is a book I've wanted for sometime now it was summon in a magical experiment it is now the heirloom of a family in Germania. The daughter of that family is currently in the academy."

"Germania? Where did I hear that before?"

"I don't know if you know her but she's the daughter of the Zerbst family."

Ichigo face paled a little _"Great" _

"Fine I'll get you the book but before I go I'll tell you this don't lay a hand on Siesta. If you break your word I'll break you and who ever else gets in my way." The way he said it sent chills down Mott's spine.

"You have my word I will not touch Siesta."

* * *

Ichigo made it down the road till he felt Louise coming his way on a horse she looked real worried. She stopped right in front of him looking him over.

Um Louise what are you doing?

What do you mean!? I was worried when you left without a word then Guiche told me where you went. I thought you were going to kill Count Mott" Louise got down from her horse.

"Your going to have give up on Siesta no matter how powerful you are. Do you want us to become the enemy of the palace?"

"Louise I would make sure you wouldn't get involved. But if you think I would be scared because their high up in this world I'll tell you this. I've went against the Soul Society many times to save my friends and family. I even went to Hell to save my sister from sinners. Do you think I'm going be scared of your Government, Kingdom whatever you call it?"

Louise was speechless she couldn't even begin to wrap her head around what Ichigo been through.

"You don't have to worry I found a peaceful way to resolve this."

"You did?"

"Yes just leave everything to me."

* * *

Kirche was over joyed for Ichigo to come to her room all on his own. He than began to ask about her family heirloom.

"Oh this. She use her wand to pull the book out of her box. I'm not like Tabitha books don't interest me. I brought it from home they said I would need it for my wedding night. They say it has the power to entice men."

"No wonder that creep wants it."

"I'll give it to you. Besides I don't need such a thing now do I?" she said as she lifted her leg up.

"I see your point. So you'll give it to me?"

Ichigo reached out to grab the book. But instead he got grabbed and pulled into Kirche's bed. He knew this was going to easy.

"But not before we have a little fun. Is it a deal?" Ichigo pulled him self out of her grip and up off the bed.

"Listen Kirche I'm not the kind of person who sleeps around with every girl I see. Especially some I just met a few days ago. I don't judge you for what you do and I have no right to. But I'm not going to trade my first time for some book."

"First time? Your still a..." Kirche asked surprised before she was cut off.

"Yes I plan to have my first time with the person I'm going to spend my life with. If and when I find that someone."

Kirche blushed to think he was saving himself for love. And she threw her's away so she didn't have to marry some old pervert.

_"You are something Ichigo Kurosaki I wouldn't mind spending my life with you." _

"Here." She handed out the book to Ichigo.

Ichigo looked a bit surprised.

"Don't worry it's not a trick"

He took the book and walked to the but not before turning around and looked at her. "Thank you Kirche."

"Don't worry about it. Though I wouldn't mind you coming to visit me now then then for a chat. "She smiled at him

"I'll see what I can do." He smiled back

* * *

Back at Mott's mansion Ichigo came back with the book he wanted so bad to his shock.

"So deals a deal. Unless you plan to go back on it though Siesta isn't here to save this time." Mott was sweating like a pig.

"Of course not I don't go back on my word. Bring Siesta here at once!"

A guard went and got Siesta and brought her to Ichigo. She looked very happy to see him.

"Now may I have the book" He asked with his hands out.

"Sure." Ichigo handed him the book as soon as he got he used the key and opened it to Ichigo just looked at him with a deadpan look it was just some old porn book.

Ichigo and Siesta began to walk out but not before he turned around to look at Mott. "Oh and Mott if I do hear about you doing something like this again. No palace on earth is going to save you. Am I clear?

Mott looked to Ichigo with fear all over his face. "You have my word. Besides with this I won't need any mistress."

As walking back to the school Siesta turned to Ichigo and bowed in front of him.

Thank you Ichigo so much for saving me.

Ichigo looked at then smiled. "There isn't anything I wouldn't do for the people I cared about." Siesta blushed at his comment. She knew he was the one for her.

But Ichigo had been wondering about something else that porno book was from his world that means other things have been summoned before him. What if it's not just from the world of the living? What if someone had summoned that vasto lorde he was fighting? The destruction it would bring here there would be no one here that can stop it beside him. Ichigo looked back to Siestaas she began to look around.

"Um Ichigo where's your horse?"

"I didn't bring one."

"Then how'd you get here so fast?"

"Here hold onto me and I'll show you." She blushed. But went over to him and held onto his chest and he put his arm around her.

"Now hang on this only take a few minutes to get to the school." She looked up at him confused before she asked what he meant they vanished.

* * *

**Well hope you liked this one. Like I said if you have ideas or anything that might make the story better feel free to say so. I would like longer and more detailed reviews tell me your thoughts. It was hard to think of what to do with Mott should Ichigo just beat the crap out of him and his guard or do it a more peaceful way. I went with the more peaceful approach. But don't worry The palace is going to punish Mott anyway. As for more fights and things I plan to bring in more of those. I plan to bring in Hollows soon.**


	6. Dreaming of another world

****Chapter 6. Some people wonder if I'm going to bring in more Soul reapers. As I said yes I am. As in who to bring I've thought about it and here's the list.****

****Byakuya****

****Kenpachi****

****Renji****

****Ikkaku****

****Soi Fon ****

****Komamura****

****Yumichika****

****Hisagi****

****Rangiku****

****Izuru****

****It can be only two Soul reapers if there were anymore then they could end this little war in a matter of days maybe even hours. The reason I don't want to use Soul Reapers like Rukai and Hitsugaya is because I want to use non elemental types. These ones I plan to bring in early. Many of you may know what I have in mind. I do want to bring in Byakuya but he and Ichigo together might be a bit over kill. Since Ichigo is here I do plan to go off canon later.****

****Thank you for reading.****

* * *

Louise opened her eyes. She was very confused and bit scared. She was laying on a stone like street in some strange town. It was night there. She got up and looked around behind her was some sort of house that had a huge hole in it. She looked over to a pole that shined light. Below it was Ichigo wearing a gray outfit with a raven haired girl that was abut her height sitting on the ground bleeding. She wore the same outfit and sword as Ichigo did without the white coat. She must also be a Soul Reaper. She couldn't make out what they were saying. But to her shock Ichigo took the woman's sword and shoved it in his neck. She was going to run to him but a huge wave of power swooped over her. She then looked to her horror as Ichigo now carried a large sword that was his height standing in front of a huge fish faced monster with a hole through it's chest.

"Is that a hollow?" She wondered out loud.

She watched as Ichigo battled the hollow he cut it's foot off then he slashed it straight down the middle. She watched as it vanished into dust a flew away. She than ran to Ichigo but as soon as she got to him he and the scenery vanished as well. She was now in a blue world with large buildings she had never seen before. The world itself looked to be sideways. "This must be a dream." As she began to slap herself to wake up.

**"This is no dream."**

Louise jumped at the sound of the man. She turned to face him. The man was young and handsome with white skin and wavy white shoulder length. He had different colored eyes. One was normal looking with a blue eye but the other had a black sclera. He wore a black broken horned helmet and a long white robe with black fur around his shoulders and wrists.

"Who are you? And where am I?"

**"It isn't my place to tell you yet. You have already seen a piece of Ichigo's past if you wish to know more then Ichigo will have to tell you. But you may find out on your own**."

"What do you mean?"

**"I didn't show you that memory. You had accessed it on your own or should I say wondered into it. If I had not stopped it you would have seen most his life in one night. And many of those things aren't meant for humans to see. What I can tell you is I'm apart of Ichigo and that you seemed to have made some sort of psychical connection with him through these runes. "** The man then looked to the sky.

**"We had talked enough it is time for you to wake."**

"Wait! You still haven't told me who you are and wha..."

Louise then woke up she had fell asleep in Ichigo's arms. She looked at him and wondered what it was she saw. She wanted to wake him up and ask him or wait till he woke up. But he had already told her so much and did so much for her. She didn't want to pry so she would wait for him to tell her more about himself.

* * *

In Squad 12's lab of research and development Akon was reading through the history of the strange phenomenons that had taken many things from the world of the living. When he came across a pattern that has occurred over the years.

"This is odd."

"What is it Akon." Asked Hiyosu.

"It seems their is another way to this unknown world."

"What!?"

"It may only be temporary. But it seems that the world of the living connects to this world around a solar eclipse."

"How do you know that?"

"During a solar eclipse a member of Squad 6 disappeared through one of these portals while fighting a hollow."

"Who was it."

"9th seat Takeo Sasaki."

"We need to inform the Captains we may be able to send a small team ahead too this world."

* * *

Osmond was sitting in his office enjoying smoking his pipe while Miss. Longueville was out. His relaxation came to a rude end when Mr. Colbert came running in while in a panic.

"Headmaster I have some troublesome news!"

"Well what is it?"

"A nobleman was killed by one of his summons!"

"What?! What did he summon?!"

"His servants said it was a monster unlike they have ever seen before."

"What did it look like?"

"They said it was a red humanoid demon that wielded a bone like spear with a ram skull like head and a hole through it's chest."

"Was anyone else hurt by this demon?"

"No as soon has it killed the nobleman it vanished."

"This is bad and two days from the exhibition."

"Will we have to call it off."

Osmond thought for a few minutes then remembered the orange haired familiar.

"Didn't you say the man named Ichigo Kurosaki was battling a monster before he was summoned?"

"Yes. Wait you don't think?"

"Yes. We may just have brought a monster from where ever he appeared from here as well."

"Should we tell him?"

"Let's wait. For now have more guards poster around the school."

"Shouldn't we ask him about this demon."

"I don't know. If we do tell him and he goes off to find it who knows what damage they'd cause. For now do as I asked."

"Yes sir." As he said that Colbert left.

Osmond sat back down at his desk. "First Fouquet now this demon we just may have to ask help from Kurosaki.

* * *

Louise sat at the dinner table not even touching her food thinking over what she had saw and how she would even ask him about it without sounding again if it was Ichigo he might believe her and know what she was talking about. She tried to break the ice with him and ask about it. But he seem to be a bit far off he started looking out the window with a worried expression. Something was troubling him. She asked about it and he said he had a bad feeling. He said for her not to worry about it but how was not suppose to worry when he acted like that he said he needed to got for a walk and left.

"I wish he just tell me what was going on."

"Oh is something wrong with Ichigo?"

Louise turned around to see Kirche behind her.

"Is that really any of your business?"

" I do believe so since I plan to be his future wife."

"HA! What makes you think he would want to be one of your boy toys?"

"For your information I broke up with all them. I plan to have him and only him."

" Yeah right." Louise rolled her eyes."

"Could you please just tell me if something happen to him."

"If you must know he's been acting strange lately."

"Why is that did you do something?"

"No I didn't!"

"Well I was just asking."

"Maybe it has something to do with those..."

"With those what?"

"Nothing I can't tell you."

"Why?!" Kirche asked getting annoyed.

"It's a secret between us." Said Louise while smiling at Kirche.

Kirche got mad and stormed off saying she would find out one way or another. Louise just sat there picking at her food waiting for Ichigo to come back.

* * *

Out side Ichigo sat on one of the walls of the school staring into the forest. He had just felt the spirit energy of the vasto lorde he had fought before being summoned. He knew it would only be a matter of time before it was summoned as well. What worried him was his presents had vanished not long after he was summoned.

_"I know I felt his spirit pressure but know it's gone. Is he hiding? I'm scared to think of what he would do here. He will must likely come after me I just hope he has some since of honor and doesn't hurt anyone here. If he does come here I know Louise will want to fight. I'll need to help her get stronger fast. Derf told me something I need to try with her. Should I ask Zangetsu? He has been quiet today I wonder what's the matter with him." _Ichigo thought_._

Ichigo then jumped down from the wall and walked towards Loise's room. He would need to talk with her about her magic. He was hoping to wait a while but it seems fate won't let that happen.

* * *

Somewhere in a Tristain forest lay dozens of dead bandits. Standing over their corpses was the vasto lorde holding the last one by the neck. As the bandait tried to free himself the hollow began to speak.

**"You were fools to think you could harm me."**He than dropped him to the ground.

**"But still you may become of use."** He looked at the bandit who was glaring up at him.

**"You are a brave one aren't you. How would you like to have power to do as you please?" **The bandit looked at him with a confused expression.

"Of course I want power."

The hollow smiled behind his mask. **"Then all you have to do is follow me and I'll grant you that power. You and your fallen allies." **

The bandit looked behind him to see the ghosts of his fallen comrades. He looked back to the hollow just in time to watch him take a bite out of his neck. As he ate him and his fellow bandits. They began to morph into the monsters known as hollows.

**"Now I have a little army for myself."**

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter this is more of a preview. I just wanted to see what you think of the up coming chapters. Please tell me your thoughts I would like at least 10 more reviews with some more detail. With the staff of destruction like I said earlier should it be a zanpoketo or maybe some weapon made by research and development. And yes Siesta's grandfather was a Soul Reaper who lost his powers in a fight with a hollow. So I guess you know what replaces the zero fighter and how it'll work for Ichigo I have already planned. But if you got some ideas feel free to share or if you think making her grandfather a Soul Reaper was too much please tell me. Thank you for reading.**


	7. A show and a theft

**Chapter 7. So to start off some people asked if I plan to do all 4 seasons of FOZ. The answer is yes I do. As for who else I bring in I still haven't chosen yet.**

**Also if you think Louise is out of character remember the reason she was so bad to Saito was because he was well Saito. Ichigo here is everything she wanted in a familiar so she's quite happy with him. This means she won't mind admitting she likes or loves him. Even though Ichigo just sees her as a little sister. Their about the same age she's 17 he's 18.**

**Speaking of which. What do think Louise family will think of Ichigo? He's well above anyone from their world plus he's no commoner.**

**The Vasto Lorde's name is Rojo which means Red in Spanish.**

**Saito will not be in the story for those who are wondering.**

**Ichigo will be doing much more things than Saito ever did. Like I planned for him to go with Tabitha and Kirche and learn about her mother. With his powers I thought he might be able to heal her. Training Agnes and her squad teaching them how to use their spirit powers. Maybe even how to move fast like him. and so much more.**

** The girls will fall much deeper in love with him than Saito due to his protective personality, willing to die for his friends, not letting anyone get hurt and getting angry over someone trying to hurt them. Yes Kirche really fell in love with him not just trying to out shine Louise because he isn't like most nobles. And she will try to win him over with real love not just try to seduce him.**

**I am having trouble thinking what to do when that blind fire mage that sneaks into the school and holds the teachers and students hostage. Ichigo will be able to see them coming a mile away and they be dead before they get into the school. We do need him because he tells us Colbert's past. Ichigo won't spare this bastard and Colbert won't fake his death either if I do put it in. Should I skip it and have Colbert just tell them? **

**If you have any ideas feel free to share them if they fit in with my ideas or are better I'd be happy to listen.**

**I want to thank those who fav, followed, and reviewed. As always I would like 10 or more reviews.**

* * *

Louise sat in her room waiting for Ichigo. She was worried she had totally forgot about the exhibition and didn't know how to ask Ichigo to well preform tricks like a dog for a bunch of human nobles. At first she was so looking forward to showing everyone up and impressing her childhood friend the princess. Then she remembered Ichigo is a all powerful Soul Reaper who guides the dead and battles horrid demons. How would he react to doing more or less pet tricks for their entertainment. The thought sent chills down her spine she liked living.

_"Maybe I'm over thinking this Ichigo might do it for me if I tell him I need to do it. He's understanding, worries over me and wouldn't want to see me in trouble. Sure if he doesn't like something he won't listen. If he thinks it's a favor for me I'm sure he wouldn't mind." _Just then the man she was thinking about just walked in.

"Um Louise there is something I need..." Ichigo stopped talking and looked at Louise who was so tense she could be mistaken for a statue.

"Is there something wrong?"

"U-um Ichigo you wouldn't mind doing me a favor would you?" She asked while looking at the floor with her arms crossed behind her back.

"I don't see why not. What is it?"

"You see there is a familiar exhibition coming up soon and second years are required to participate." She then got to her knees."Please will you help me I know you must have your pride. But so do I and here I am begging you on my knees mighty Soul Reaper." Ichigo just stood there a little shock at what just happened.

"You don't need to do all that I'll join this exhibition." He said trying not to laugh at her for being so formal. He bent down and lifted her up.

"Really!?" Her face lit up like the sun.

"Yeah if it's so important to you I don't see the big deal. All I got to do is show a few of my skills. But nothing big ok."

She jumped up to him and gave him a hug. "Thank you!" Ichigo just smiled and looked down at her while patting her head.

"No problem. I'd be a real jerk to say no after all that anyway."

Louise blushed and buried her face into Ichigo's chest. She wished he told her all this sooner.

_"I guess I'll talk to her about that later then." _Thought Ichigo.

_"_Um so what amazing talent are you going to preform? Swordsmenship,That air walking trick, Your super speed, Oh what about that kido stuff you use?"

Ichigo just stood there and smiled. "I'll think of something. For now let's just go to sleep."

"Oh wasn't there something you were going to tell me?"

"It's nothing." He said as he laid down on his makeshift futon.

* * *

The next morning Ichigo went outside to practice some he didn't need to start getting rusty. As he swung his swords around using zanjutsu techniques a small crowd started to form around him. His swordsmenship was a bit odd to them so was his weapons but the form he used was both powerful and elegant. They wished they knew what he was. Everyone wanted to get to know this strange familiar.

"What kind of sword techniques are those?" A girl asked.

"I don't know but they look cool." Said a boy.

"Is he training for the exhibition?" Asked another girl.

"Most likely." Said another boy.

"Maybe we will get to see more of what he can do."

"I would love to see that." Said a girl.

"Let's go talk to him and see if he will chat with us."

"Um girls he's gone." Said one of the boys.

They looked over to where the familiar was training. To their disappointment he wasn't there.

"He's fast!"

* * *

"Damn can't a guy train in peace without a bunch of wizards watching him." Said Ichigo as he walked off trying to fined a quiet place to train. Just then he saw Siesta.

"Oh hello Ichigo what are you doing?"

"Trying to fined a nice peaceful place to train."

"Ah yes for the exhibition right?"

"Yeah how did you know?"

"All the second years are training their familiars. This year Lady Henrietta will be watching."

"Who?"

"The princess of Tristain."

As they walked Ichigo saw the others training their familiars as well. He never did get the time to really see all his fellow Familiars they were quite something. He then notice the blue haired girl was the blue headed girl just sitting reading her book blankly as always. He had gotten a sad feeling from her something that felt familiar to him. Maybe he should get to know her later she seemed really smart maybe she could help him. And maybe he could fined out why she seems so sad.

"So the princess is coming to see this?"

"Lady Henrietta has be the great symbol of our existence since the passing of the king."

"She seems well respected."

"Ah ha ha!" They turned to see Kirche's lizard trying to roast Guiche.

"Kirche call off your lizard it's hot."

"Looks like their having fun."

"Yes well I got to go we have a lot of work to do for the exhibition." She began to walk away but then turned around. "Oh." She grabbed his hand."I hope you have a wonderful time I know you will be great."

Ichigo just smiled. Thanks good luck with your work."

* * *

Ichigo stood by Louise in the crowd of students that were out side the castle. He watched as a carriage pulled by unicorns came to a stop as the carriage door opened out stepped a young purple haired girl who he assumed to be the princess since she wore a tiara and a bright and warm smile.

"She's so beautiful." Said Guiche.

"So that's the princess of Tristain. Well I'm more beautiful any day right?" Kirche asked her blue headed friend.

"Umm.

The princess made her way over to the headmaster with her body guards as she walked by Ichigo noticed the smile on Louise's face. Soon the princess came to a stop in front of the school staff she apologized for her sudden request.

"Not at all it is a honor for you to bless us with your presence your highness, But my I ask why this year?"

"Just personal reasons.

* * *

In Louise's room Ichigo was practicing with his long sword this time his was trying some kendo. Louise and Derf watch in curiosity at his strange yet elegant form as he swung his sword straight down and to the side with both hands. It was a style they never seen before.

"Wow your swordsmenship is amazing!"

"I'll say I haven't anything like at all and I'm a sword."

"What's this style called?"

"Would it really help if I told you?"

"You have a point but we have plenty of time for you to explain it to us."

Just then there was a knock on the door. Ichigo went to answer it. "Who could it be at this hour? Better not be Kirche." Louise mumbled. When Ichigo opened the door a hooded figure ran in. "Who are you?!"

"Well it has been a while." The hooded person answer then ran over to Louise and gave her a hug. As the person ran the hood flew back to reveal the princess.

"Louise!"

"Your highness!"

"Louise it's so good to see you I really missed you a lot."

"Your highness you should have come here this is a far to humble place for you to grace." Louise said while kneeling on the floor.

"Oh stop all the formalities Louise you don't have to do that stuff with me. We've been friends since childhood right?"

"Oh Princess your words are so kind."

"I take it you know one another." Said Ichigo.

"When we were children I was honored to be allowed to her playmate and close companion."

"I rather think of us as childhood friends. Oh I wanted to see you for so long." Tears started to form on her eyes.

"Princess your crying."

"I'm sorry I've just been so lonely after father's passing. I had no one to talk to that's why I wanted to see you so bad."

"Princess you know I was really surprised when I got your letter."

"So is this why you wanted be to be in the exhibition so badly?"

Louise blushed she had forgotten Ichigo was there. "U-um Ichigo." She didn't know how to tell him he should be kneeling. He didn't seem the type to bow before anyone mostly a human. For all she knew it could be a great insult to ask a Soul Reaper to bow before a human.

"Louise is this your familiar?"

"Yes please don't mind his behavior. His kind are very prideful,mysterious and powerful he means no harm. In fact he is very pleasant to be around I couldn't have gotten a better familiar. Though he does tends to do as he pleases."

"Not at all. As a matter of fact I wished to meet the familiar that stood up to that pompous Count Mott or more like scared him stiff." I just had see what kind of person he was. At first he was thought to be a noble who had enough of the Count.

"You heard of that?"

"I know everything that goes on here. It caused quite a stir in the palace when I got involved. But there will be no punishment."

"You did that?"

"Don't you remember? I told you that if you were ever in trouble I'd help you. As the princess I always keep my word."

"Oh your highness there is no way I could ever thank you enough."

"Louise I think you summoned up a splendid familiar."

"I know isn't he. He may be a bit hard to control but he's my dream come true."

"I'm so happy for you. May I ask if isn't a noble or a commoner what is he?"

Louise looked to Ichigo really wanting to answer her question. Ichigo just stood their thinking as the two girls looked at him then he sighed. After so many betrayals Ichigo has learned to since people a lot better and the princess here seemed to bevery honest and trust worthy.

"It seems you trust her a lot so I will too. You can tell her if you want. Just please keep it your self."

"You have my word mister familiar."

"Just Ichigo is fine I hate formalities."

"I know what you mean I wish you can teach Louise this. Opps we're getting off track."

"Ichigo here is a mighty warrior spirit know as a Soul Reaper who guides souls and battles evil demons." Louise said proudly with her chest sticking out and a smirk on her face.

"That's amazing!"

"Yes he comes from another world and one day he said he'll bring me there."

"Um Louise would that not be the afterlife?"

Louise's eye widen she didn't think about that at all. " I-ichigo is that true?" She asked worried if she just made a deal to go to death's door."

"Yes. But you won't have to worry I have plenty of living friends that go and leave just fine. All I need to do is get you a pass."

Both the girls sighed in relief.

The three of them began to chat it was mostly the two girls Ichigo would say a word or two in every once in awhile. They talked about their childhood and how things were going in the palace. Henrietta felt so much better she really liked seeing Louise again. She felt so glad Louise had gotten such a familiar he seem to make her very happy. She also liked the fact he treated her like anyone else she could tell it wasn't out of disrespected. He seem to see everyone as a equal. To tell the truth she was a bit jealous of Louise she hope that she will learn something from her familiar.

"It's been a long time since I had such a great time thank you."

"The same goes for me Princess Henrietta."

Henrietta then looked to Ichigo. "Ichigo please do your best tomorrow."

"You don't have to worry I'll try not to kill anyone."

"Ichigo! Can you please stop with your cruel sense of humor you have?"

"Hmm I don't fined it cruel at all in fact I didn't use to joke much at all."

"Well you should give up on jokes it is one skill you don't possess."

"Don't you think that was a little harsh? You know I can pull your soul out and stick it in a frog." Ichigo said with a smirk.

Louise paled. "You wouldn't do that to me would you? I'm to cute to be a frog!"

Henrietta just watched the two go back and forth . It was fun to watch she wished she had someone like him to have fun like this with. Louise sure was lucky and I think she knows it.

"Freedom is the best treasure of all Isn't it."

Both of the looked to her as she said that. "Good night." She then closed the door.

"Good night princess." Louise said in a sad tone.

Ichigo to could feel the sadness in her voice. It seemed the troubles of being in charge of a county is much more stressful and lonely than one would think. He kinda knew how she felt he too was in charge of being a peace keeper. He didn't rule anything but countless peoples lives are in his hands.

* * *

The day of the exhibition was here all the familiars were performing for the audience. The most impressive one so far was Tabitha's dragon Sylphid. After that Louise was called to the stage everyone wanted to see her familiar in action even Guiche who helped by summoning some of his golems. As they went on stage Louise looked at the princess who was sitting in a tent next to the headmaster.

"This is my familiar Ichigo Kurosaki and he is a guardian spirit. He will be preforming his swordsmenship and other abilities."

Ichigo walked to the center of the stage he was surrounded by dozens of iron golems. The crowd was silent sitting on the edge of their seats. As soon as he gave the jest the golems attacked. He unsheathed his short sword and vanished only to reappear on the other side of the golems four of which were sliced into pieces. Another golem tried to impale him only for him to grab the spear and smash the golem with his foot and impaled another with the spear. He sliced two more in half as they ran toward him. He then sheathed his sword thinking he showed enough of his sword skills now onto hand to hand. He started using a little hakuda and hoho. He grabbed two by their heads and smash them together, Impaled another with his bare hands, Did a hand stand grabbed one with a leg lock and threw it into another, and for a finisher he use kido to get rid of the rest. " Hado 33 Sokatsui." A blue wave of energy came form his hands and washed over the remaining golems destroying them. The crowd was speechless even the ones who had seen what he could. But soon they broke out of it and began to cheer.

"That was so unbelievable!"

"Such grace and power!"

"He made short work of them in minutes!"

"Yes no wonder we have never seen this kind of power before."

"He's the first of his kind to be summoned."

"That Valiere girl must have some hidden talent to be able to have such a familiar."

"That's my darling everything you do is amazing!" Shouted Kirche.

Guiche was just happy they were friends he hoped.

Even Tabitha was a bit shocked but no one could tell.

Louise began to smile she was so happy she was about to cry. She looked back to her childhood friend who was giving her a smile that said. Good job you did it! She walked over to Ichigo and gave a bow and tried to get Ichigo to do the same to no success. As they left the stage the clapping only continued. Even though his display of skill was most impressive Ichigo only came in second place to Sylphid. It was hard to compete with a dragon when your not really trying at least Louise wasn't embarrassed.

* * *

As they walked back to Louise room they talked about the exhibition.

"It would have been nice to win but it was also nice to show up everyone who picked on me. You could have done a little more though."

"Really huh." Ichigo gave her little smirk which scared her a bit.

"Never mind."

Just then they heard a big boom they looked over to see a giant rock golem the size of a Gillain.

"How unlucky you are." Said a hooded woman as the giant rock arm came towards them. Ichigo grabbed Louise and jumped back and landed a few feet away he was about to attack when Louise got in front. "Let me take care of this." As she said that she fired what was suppose to be a fire ball at the golem but something went wrong and it hit the tower.

"Was that suppose to be a fire ball." The woman taunted. But when the tower started to crack her tune change as she made her golem smash the wall Ichigo covered Louise. The thief seem to got what she came for. Well not before Ichigo appeared in midair "Getsuga Tensho" He fired his attack with his small sword still in it's sealed form which cut the golem in half. After it crumbled Ichigo searched for the thief but she was gone. Soon the staff and guards came but they were to late they marveled at what Ichigo had done to the golem.

* * *

Everyone was chatting about what happen seems it was quite a feat what the thief known as Fouquet did.

"That was a enormous golem she had no doubt about it she was a triangle class mage."

"I can't believe I let her slip away."

"It's not your fault you destroyed her golem she Must have escaped through the ruble with earth magic."

We turned around to see the princess running towards us.

"Thank goodness your alright!"

"I'm so sorry your highness I failed."

"It's not your fault your familiar did his best to stop her."

"Yes but.."

"I need to go now and make a report to the palace I'll you soon Louise, Ichigo." The princess got on her carriage and head to the palace.

"I just hope they don't hold her highness reasonable for this."

"Why would they?"

"I've been hearing terrible rumors lately."

"Don't worry about it I'm sure there is a way to fix this."

Louise smiled at him he does always look out for everyone she's sure he's missed back home. She is worried if she might be in trouble for summoning him. Will his allies be angry with? No she can't think about that now there is already enough to deal trouble to deal with at the moment.

* * *

**Well I hope you liked this chapter. Please leave your thoughts. As always I will listen to them and try and fit them in with mine if the work well together. I know I let Fouquet escape but I hope you can over look that little plot hole because I have big plans for the next chapter.****That is where it will really start to break from canon.**


	8. Staff of destruction and Hollows Part 1

**Chapter 8. First off I want to thank those who answered some of my questions and now I should tell you who I picked.**

**Most of the votes said Renji and Kormamura** **which I have to agree. Renji would connect with Louise through how terrible they are at spells. Kormamura is under used and it would be fun to see how everyone there would react to him. But there was a another this may come to no surprise Byakuya. Not many voted for him but someone did bring up a good point I'm sure everyone would love to see him interact with the mages to show how Soul Reaper nobles act and the power they posses. Remember I had Ichigo and Byakuya become very close and too see Ichigo a Captain and hero of them all be someone's pet. Well let's just say Louise would think her family was mild compared to him. **

**So I may bring in three this would mean I would have to do major power ups for the villains or make some new ones. And I know how people hate when OCs are as or more powerful than the main cast. So I might have to bring in canon villains from the Bleach world. Not from the thousand year blood war! I have hollows to use and the Vasto Lorde maybe hollowfing some of the FOZ canon villains would do the trick. I don't know please if you have any ideas don't be shy.**

**Now about the Colbert arc ZeroDragonFlame the answer you gave did help a lot so thank you. I'm gonna do something along those lines but do remember there will be at least three Captain class Soul Reapers at the school when those fire mages show up. How would you say they got past them? It will come down to Ichigo letting Agnes kill him but he would reason why she should forgive Colbert. As I said he will not be able to fake his death with Soul Reapers around. **

**I'm a little sad no one answer what Louise's family will think of Ichigo. He is a Soul Reaper noble on his father's side and a Quincy noble on his mother's side. Plus he is a the Royal Guard Captain and peace keeper for the Arrancars. Though they won't have a clue is to what any of that is. All they will know is he's very high up in his world. Very!**

**Please leave a review even if your a guest and don't have a account. I need reviews what people say and think help inspire me. Point out my flaws and say what I got right. Ask questions I will be more than happy to answer them in the next chapter, Through PMs or even on my profile if you are a guest. Though use some kind of name or what not so you know who I'm answering.**

**Speaking of which I'm going to start putting previews, asking and answering questions about my stories on my profile.**

* * *

Ichigo was in the school's vault with Louise, Kirche and Tabitha. The teachers were arguing over who was to blame about the theft. One teacher was blaming another saying that she was suppose to be watching the vault instead she was sleeping in her room. As the teacher in question was feeling ashamed and repeatedly apologized as the other teacher was biting her head off. Soon the head master stopped him and said it wasn't all her fault that no one would have thought the vault would be plundered with the Princess at the exhibition. The he asked if anyone one of them could say that they don't slack off on duty which made them all lower their heads in shame. He went on to say that they were all to blame even himself because they became lax because of all the mages that were here. He was right it was because of similar reasons Aizen was able to get as far as he did in the Soul Society they became over confident.

"Well then, who were the ones who witnessed the theft?" Osmond asked.

"It was these three." said Mr. Colbert while pointing to the three people behind him.

It was Louise, Kirche and Tabitha. Due to the fact that he was a familiar, Ichigo wasn't counted as a "person".

"Oh It's you guys." Osmond said as he looked at Ichigo with great interest.

Ichigo was suspicious as to why he was being stared at, but remained silent nonetheless.

"Please tell us about the event in depth."

Louise stepped forward and described what had happen. "Mm… A great clay golem appeared and broke the wall. The hooded magician standing on its shoulder went in and took something… I think it most probably was the Staff of Destruction... Then Ichigo tried to stop her and destroyed the golem after that it became a huge mound of rubble." The teachers looked at Ichigo in awe. The power it would take to have destroyed a golem of such magnitude would have been triangle class at least.

"After that, what happened?"

"We don't know there was no sign of the hooded mage she must have escaped through the rubble."

"So that is what happened." Osmond said while stroking his beard.

"Even though we wanted to carry on the chase, without any leads we couldn't."

At this point in time Old Osmond suddenly remembered a question to ask Mr. Colbert, "Ah, Where is Miss Longueville?"

"I'm not sure, I haven't seen her since morning."

"Where could she have gone to during these trying times?"

"That's right, where could she be?"

In the midst of those mutterings, Miss Longueville finally appeared. Ichigo narrower his eyes when he saw her.

"Miss Longueville! Where have you been? Something terrible has happened!" said Mr. Colbert anxiously.

Miss Longueville spoke to Old Osman in a very cool and calm manner. "I'm extremely sorry to be late! I was doing some investigations. So…"

"Investigations?"

"Yes. When I woke up this morning there was already a lot of commotion happening, so then I went to the vault and saw the inscription on the wall made by Fouquet. I knew that the thief infamous throughout the land had struck again. Therefore, I immediately started investigations."

"You're really very efficient, Miss Longueville." Mr. Colbert then asked again in an urgent manner, "But in the end, did you find out anything?"

"Yes, I have gotten hold of the whereabouts of Fouquet."

"What!?" Mr. Colbert spoke with amazement. "Where did you get this information from Miss Longueville?"

"According to the commoners around the area, they saw what seemed to be like a person wearing a black hooded cloak entering an abandoned house in the nearby forest. I think that the person is most probably Fouquet and that abandoned house is most probably her hideout."

Louise upon hearing that exclaimed, "A black hooded cloak? Unmistakable, that must be Fouquet!"

Old Osmond too got psyched up and asked Miss Longueville, "How far is it from here?"

"By foot it takes half a day, by horse it should only take four hours."

"We must report this to the Imperial Court right away! We must seek reinforcements from the imperial army!" Mr. Colbert shouted yet again.

Old Osmond shook his head and stared at Colbert and with a vigor unfitting for an old man and shouted, "You fool! By the time we report this to the imperial court, Fouquet would have gotten away Scott free! Besides, if we can't even handle such a small problem on our own, we're not fit to be called nobles! Since the staff was stolen from the academy, then it's the academy's responsibility to get back the staff ourselves!"

Miss Longueville smiled, as though she was waiting for this answer all along.

Old Osmond coughed for a while, and then started recruiting volunteers. "Now, we're going to organize a search team to find Fouquet. Those willing to join, please raise up your wands."

All of the nobles looked at each other awkwardly, not one raised a wand.

"No one? That's peculiar. No one wants to be known as the hero who caught Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt?"

Louise was among those who lowered their heads but she decided to raise her wand.

"Miss Vallière!" Mrs. Chevreuse exclaimed in surprise. "You mustn't do this! You're still a student! Please leave this to the teachers!"

"But none of you are willing to help." Louise muttered.

Ichigo looked at Louise the way she was so determined to show others she isn't useless. He had to smile she would do her best not to be looked down on. A certain raven headed mini Soul Reaper came to his mind.

Seeing that Louise had raised her wand, Kirche too raised her wand, with a little reluctance though.

Mr. Colbert even more surprised, exclaimed; "Miss Zerbst! Aren't you a student too?"

Kirche replied nonchalantly, "Well, I simply cannot lose to the Vallière family."

Seeing Kirche raising her wand, Tabitha did the same.

"Tabitha! You need not do this! This does not concern you at all!" Kirche said.

Tabitha just answered, "I'm worried."

Feeling touched, Kirche looked at Tabitha with gratitude.

Louise at the same time also muttered, "Thank you Tabitha."

Seeing the three of them, Old Osmond laughed and said, "Well then, it's all up to you three now."

"Sir! Headmaster Osmond! I strongly object! We must not put the life of a student in danger!"

"Well, would you then go in their stead, Mrs. Chevreuse?"

"Ah... Erm… Well… I'm not feeling very well recently, so…"

"They have seen Fouquet before plus, even though Miss Tabitha here is very young, I have heard that she has already been conferred the title of chevalier , am I right?"

Tabitha did not answer and just stood quietly.

All the teachers looked at Tabitha in astonishment.

"Is that true, Tabitha?" asked Kirche in similar astonishment.

Even though chevalier is the lowest title that the Imperial family can confer to a person, Kirche was still amazed that Tabitha could attain it at such a young age. If it's a title of "Baron" or even "Marquis", the titles could be obtained by purchasing large amounts of land. However for a person to be called a chevalier, the only way is to render great service for the country. It's a title that can only be conferred by merit.

Once again, there was great commotion inside the vault.

Old Osmond went on and looked at Kirche and said, "Miss Zerbst from Germania comes from a family of distinguished war heroes, and she herself has a very strong background in fire magic."

Kirche flicked her hair with confidence.

Louise, thinking that it was time for her to be praised too, cutely stood to attention.

Old Osmond was now in a pinch. There was almost nothing to praise about Louise…

"Ahem!" Clearing his throat, Osman veered his sight clear of Louise and said "That... Miss Vallière comes from the prestigious Vallière Family, a family renowned for their mages. And… She'll be a promising one in the future… and as for her familiar…"

Placing his gaze on Ichigo, Osmond continued saying; "He has power unlike anyone has ever seen and skills with a sword, he has defeated General Gramont's son, Guiche de Gramont in battle and destroyed Fouquet's golem." Old Osman thought to himself_." And if he really is the legendary Gandálfr Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt should not be a match for him."_

Mr. Colbert also enthusiastically added; "Yes! Yes! Because he is the legendary Gand…"

Old Osmond hastily covered Mr. Colbert's mouth before he could finish his sentence. "A.. Hahaha… He's talking nonsense! Haha!..."

Then there was silence again.

Then Headmaster Osmond in a solemn tone spoke, "If anyone thinks that they're more capable than the mentioned three, please step forward."

No one stepped forward.

Therefore Old Osmond turned to the group of four and said, "The academy awaits the capture of Fouquet then!"

Louise, Kirche and Tabitha stood to attention and said, "We swear upon our wands to capture Fouquet!"

After that they pulled the edges of their skirts and made a curtsy. Ichigo followed them he just sent the teachers a wave as he left.

"Well then, ready the carriage and set off right away. You must conserve your energy before you reach your destination."

"Miss Longueville, could you go with them, too?"

"Yes, Headmaster Old Osmond. I had wanted to go with them as well," said Miss Longueville.

* * *

So under the lead of Miss Longueville, the four quickly set off.

Even though it was considered a carriage, in actual fact it was just a cart with wooden planks attached as a seat. The good thing about it though was that if they were attacked, they could easily jump out of the carriage right way.

Miss Longueville was in charge of driving the carriage.

Kirche asked the silent Longueville who was concentrating on the reins, "Miss Longueville, this type of job could be done by a commoner. Why do you have to do it yourself?"

Miss Longueville smiled and answered; "It's all right. I'm not a noble anyway."

Kirche paused for a while, and asked again, "But aren't you Headmaster Osman's secretary?"

"Yes, I am. But Old Osmond isn't a person who is concerned by a person's status when looking for help. Whether if he's a noble or commoner."

"If it's possible, tell me in depth how you lost your status, please."

But Miss Longueville just smiled at Kirche. It seemed like she did not want to speak anymore.

"Just tell me please, even if it's just a little." Kirche pestered as she began leaning closer to Miss Longueville. Just then she felt someone grabbing her shoulder. It was Louise. Kirche then turned around and said, "What is it that you want, Vallière?"

"Forget it. Stop raking up someone's past."

"Humph, I'm bored, that's why I needed some one to talk to". Kirche replied while placing her hands behind her head and laying against the side of the carriage.

"I do not know if this applies to your country, but in Tristain, it's a shameful act to force someone to reveal something that he or she does not want to say."

Kirche did not answer her. She got up and sat in a cross legged position and began saying, "It's all because of your impetuous that got me into this mess. Capturing Fouquet…"

Louise gave an angry stare at Kirche, "What do you mean by that? Didn't you volunteer yourself in?"

"If you had came alone, wouldn't Ichigo be in danger, too? Am I right, Louise the Zero?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Anyways, if that large golem appeared again, you would surely run to the rear and let Ichigo do all the fighting, right?"

"Why would I run away? I would use my magic, you'll see!"

"You, using magic? What a joke!"

The two started bickering again. Tabitha continued reading her book.

"Would you both please stop it?" Ichigo interrupted.

Kirche did a gesture and said, "Humph, I'll stop. I'm not the one at fault anyway."

Louise bit her lips.

"You know it's funny that your called Zero." Said Ichigo.

Kirche bursted out laughing while Louise looked as if she was back stabbed. She turned pale as a ghost.

"Ichigo how could you say that? I thought you were on my side. Did I do something to turn you against me?" She weakly said looking like she was about to cry.

"I guess I should have worded that another way. Well what I mean was it's funny because I'm also known as a Zero."

Everyone looked at Ichigo in shock.

"Your joking right? Oh you must be trying to cheer up Louise." Kirche stated.

"No I'm a member of a squad known as Squad Zero also known as the Royal Guard. The most powerful squad in my world.

Their shock deepened. Then they thought about the last thing he said.

"What to you mean your world?"

"You can call it the spirit world if you want. One you haven't heard of most likely "

"You did say you were a guardian spirit didn't you. Guess that explains your unheard of powers, skills and wardrobe. So what's your world like?"

"I can't say we have certain laws you see. In fact I may have broken a few already."

"How?"

"I did tell Louise a few thing I shouldn't of." Louise's eye's widened.

"Your not going to get in trouble are you!?" Louise was worried she just may have caused problems for him.

"Don't worry about it I've went against their laws many times when I don't like the way they are. So this isn't the first or last time." Ichigo rubbed Louise on her head. Which caused Kirche to get jealous and sit in his lap asking him to pat her saying she was worried about him too. Louise got mad and told her to get off him before she gave him something. while the two of them went at Ichigo just tried to turn them out which was very hard when their sitting on you.

Unknown to them they were being watched from the shadows.

**"Master Rojo said to attack the orange haired one wearing black. I don't think he'd mind if we had a snack when we're done."**

* * *

**So hope you liked it. I know some of you who read the novels will notice I copied much of the dialogue. So to clear up some things I plan to use them as guide lines as many other do. This will be what Ichigo will do and can do. He will change many things in the story and as I said I plain to break from canon in this chapter so don't worry. Another thing is about Fouquet a few have asked me to have her become good earlier. I think that's a good idea Ichigo can feel people's hearts and he has saw into her's already so tell me what you think. I plain to update my chapters faster maybe even once a week if this one does good. I might even make them longer. If I get a good many reviews I'll post the next chapter in a few days.**


	9. Staff of destruction and Hollows Part 2

**Here is the second part. To be honest I can't blame many for not reviewing my last chapter since it wasn't much change from canon but this chapters is. Please leave detailed reviews 20 or more would be nice :D Oh I change chapter three a little just around Guiche I gave him a little more respected defeat since I plan for him to bond and look up to Ichigo. Also I fixed that bit a dialogue Ichigo had with Mott when he said "True power." Yeah that wasn't Ichigo that was me I just made myself so mad at Mott I kinda just wrote what I would of said. Sorry:P**

* * *

Suddenly, it turned dark. The carriage had entered the forest. The darkness and the weird smell present in the forest sent shivers down the girls spines.

"We'll have to walk from here onwards." Miss Longueville said. The group then disembarked from the carriage, and proceeded to the small path into the forest.

"I'm afraid of the dark and don't like the feeling around here…" Kirche said while wrapping her arms around Ichigo's.

"Could you not keep so close to me?"

"But I'm afraid!" Kirche said with exaggerated reaction. Anyone could tell that she was lying…

Ichigo rolled his eyes in the old days he would have gotten flustered and started yelling and made a fool of himself. He guessed he owed it to Rangiku andYoruichi for helping him build a immunity to seduction. Plus Byakuya taught him how not to give women like them a reaction or they'll keep at it and use itto their advantage. This didn't seem to work well on Kirche.

Louise turned her head and looked at Ichigo who didn't seem aroused at all at Kirche's advancements more over it seemed he was more annoyed. This made hersmile it would seem he had many morals and didn't fall for seduction as many of the boys at their school did. But it seemed he was to nice to just throw Kirche off and tell her to leave him alone. It looked like he was just waiting till she got bored and let go on her own. Which she took full advantage of.

The group reached a clearing in the forest. It was roughly the size of the Vestri Court and in the middle was an abandoned house. The house was built from wood with a corroded stove. Next to it was a completely rundown warehouse.

The group hid behind the bushes and observed the house.

Miss Longueville pointed to the house and said, "From the information I've gathered, that should be the place."

"Looks like no one is inside. Is Fouquet really hiding there?"

The group started discussing, using sticks to draw their battle plan on the ground. They all agreed that ambushing her was the best way. All the better if she was sleeping.

Firstly, they would need to scout around the house and know what is going inside. After that if Fouquet is inside, the scout will draw her out, because there is not enough earth inside the house for her to create an earth golem. Once outside, the rest would all cast their magic against her, without letting her have a chance to summon her golem.

"So who is going to lure her out?" Ichigo asked in a nonchalant way.

Tabitha replied, "The one with the best reflexes."

All stared at Ichigo.

"Why did I even bother asking?" Ichigo sighed it was for the best even though he knew no one was in there.

Ichigo moved closer to the house and looked through the window in the house with a bored expression . There was only one room in the whole house, with a table and a reclining chair that were both covered in dust. There was also a bottle of wine on the table and in one corner of the room there was firewood. Ichigo decided to call everyone over.

He gave a wave to them to come over.

The rest of the group who were hiding carefully approached the house.

"There's no one inside," Ichigo said while pointing at the window.

Tabitha waved her staff at near the door and muttered, "There's no trap." She then opened the door and went inside the house.

Kirche and Ichigo followed suit and entered the house.

Louise told the rest she would stand guard and stayed behind.

Miss Longueville said that she would investigate the area around the forest and disappeared.

Ichigo's group went into the house and started to look for any clues to Fouquet's whereabouts.

Then, Tabitha found inside a box... The Staff of Destruction.

"The Staff of Destruction." Tabitha said while waving it around.

"Isn't this too easy?" Kirche exclaimed.

Ichigo looked at the Staff of Destruction and Asked in shock, "Kirche, is this really the Staff of Destruction?"

Kirche nodded and said, "Unmistakably, I saw it once during my tour of the treasure vault.

Ichigo brought the staff closer and examined it closely. It was a long staff that had a Chinese dragon curled around it. The head of the dragon was at the tip of the staff with a blade about a foot long coming from it's mouth. But it was the energy that it gave off that puzzled Ichigo "If I'm not wrong this is a …"

Just then, Louise who was standing guard outside gave a chilling shriek. "Ahhhh!"'

"What happened, Louise?!"

Just as everyone looked outside the house, a loud sound could be heard. Crack! Suddenly the house was without a roof and everyone looked up.

In place of the roof was a giant earth golem.

"It's an earth golem!" Kirche screamed.

Tabitha was the first to react. Waving her staff, she started chanting her magical inscriptions. A whirlwind appeared out of her staff and struck the golem.

After the whirlwind dissipated, the golem remained unscathed.

Following Tabitha, Kirche took out her wand hidden in her cleavage and started chanting.

A fireball shot out of her wand and engulfed the golem. Even though the whole golem was on fire, it did not seem to be affected by the fire at all.

"It's too tough for the few of us!" Kirche shouted.

"Retreat" Tabitha said softly.

Kirche and Tabitha went different ways and ran out of the house.

Meanwhile, Ichigo was looking for Louise.

"Over there!"

Louise stood behind the golem, chanted something and pointed her wand towards the golem.

Something exploded on the surface of the golem. It was Louise's magic! The golem realized this, turned around and faced Louise.

Ichigo, standing near the door of the house 20 mails away from Louise shouted, "Run! Louise!"

Louise refused, "No! If I subdue this, no one will ever call me Louise the Zero ever again." Louise appeared to be very serious. The golem tilted its head, pondering whether to deal with Louise or Kirche and Tabitha who were escaping.

"Look at the size difference between you and the golem! You can't possibly win!"

"You'll never know if you don't try."

"It's too hard for you! It's impossible with your level of skill at the moment!"

Louise stared at Ichigo and said, "You have already destroyed a golem like this! So why aren't you doing anything now!?

Ichigo looked at her things were getting hectic he had a plan and he needed to use the staff to destroy it this time.

"I may not posses your skills, your power or your confidence . I may not be able to accomplish anything, this is a matter of pride. If I run away now,people will say, 'because she's Louise the Zero, that's why she ran away'.I can't leave everything to you even though your the first thing I've done right it isn't the only thing I want to be known for."

"Does it matter? Let people say whatever they want!"

"But I'm a noble. Nobles are people that can use magic." Louise tightened her grip on her wand. "And nobles never turn their backs on their enemies."

The golem decided that it would deal with Louise first, it raised its leg, preparing to crush her.

Louise raised her wand towards the golem and started chanting again…

But it failed, even though Louise used 'fireball'.

Then a small explosion occurred on the golem's chest and small fragments of earth fell out from its chest. The golem was not affected by the attack at all.

Ichigo flash stepped towards Louise.

Louise saw the golem's foot getting nearer and nearer. She closed her eyes and prepared for the this instant, Ichigo appeared in front of her and stopped the golem's foot with his bare hands and threw it off them it landed several back as it fell to the ground with a huge thud. Louise, Kirche and even Tabitha widen their eyes in complete shock. He stopped a giant golem in it's tracks with only his barehands and then pushed it backwards like it was nothing. They were speechless. They knew he was strong but this was unheard of. "Such strength." All three girls said at once.

Ichigo turned to Louise and gave her a whacked on top of her head.

"Do you really want to die? What praise would you get from that?"

Louise looked at Ichigo, stunned.

"Your noble pride is not a reason to die for. How do you think your family will feel huh? What about your own childhood friend?

Tears began to flow out of Louise's eyes like a waterfall.

Ichigo pulled her into a hug and held the back of her head. "There's no need to cry Louise." He said in a soft voice.

"But… but I cannot take this lying down… I'm always being treated like a fool by others…"

Looking at the crying Louise Ichigo thought of how he felt when he lost his powers. It wasn't good to feel powerless but failing is apart of life you just have to learn from your mistakes. Being constantly called "Zero", being treated like an idiot, no one could take that lying down. Even though Louise is stubborn and haughty, in reality she actually hates fighting and she's not good at it either.

Louise's beautiful face was now covered in tears, just like a crying child.

"Louise I told you this before and I don't want to have to say it again so listen. You are not a Zero. You have a lot of power we just need to find a way

for you to use it." Ichigo then looked up at Tabitha who seemed to understand and fly down towards them.

Tabitha's Wind Dragon landed in front of Ichigo to help in their escape.

"Get on." Tabitha said.

Ichigo placed Louise on the dragon's back.

But Ichigo did not get on, instead he walked towards the golem.

"Ichigo?" Louise wondered what he was going to do.

"Fly away now." Ichigo calmly said.

Tabitha stared at Ichigo emotionlessly for a while, and was forced to make Sylphid fly up as the golem was approaching them.

Bang!

The golem's fist smashed onto the place Ichigo stood on. Ichigo jumped and evaded the blow. The golem removed its fist from the ground and a crater a meter wide was formed.

Ichigo mumbled to himself, "I'm tired of these games I want to get this over with. Hmm I can feel her close by it should be time to end this. Ichigo looked up to the girls.

"Louise throw me the staff!"

The girls were confused. Yes it would be reasonable to say a person would need such a weapon to fight a golem of this class. But Ichigo has dealt with the same kind of golem with his own sword. He must have his reasons so she did as he told and threw him the staff. It spun towards Ichigo as he caught it and pointed at the golem with a smirked.

"I hope your watching closely. Byakurai!" As he shouted those words lighting came from the tip of the blade a shot towards the golem blowing off the top ofit. The rest crumbled into a pile of dirt.

Louise, who witnessed everything was amazed at the power from the staff and that Ichigo knew how to use it so well. But she was still confused as to why he used it. His own sword hade the same amount of force. So why use this weapon didn't he say a Soul Reaper's sword was the only weapon they used?

Kirche, who was hiding near the bushes, came running out.

Ichigo stuck the staff in the ground and walked to Kirche.

Kirche hugged Ichigo and said, "Ichigo, My darling! You did it!"

Sylphid, who was carrying Tabitha and Louise descended. Tabitha looked at the mound of earth and asked, "Where is Miss Longueville?"

Just then everyone realized that Miss Longueville was missing.

Just then Miss Longueville came out from the forest.

"Miss Longueville! Did you find out where Fouquet was controlling the golem from?" Kirche asked.

Miss Longueville shook her head.

The four of them started searching the mound of earth for clues. Ichigo looked at them, and then looked at the Staff of Destruction, thinking to himself: _Why is there a zanpakuto here? Where is it's master? Why is it still in it's release form?_ These questions roamed around in Ichigo's head.

Just as he was thinking, Miss Longueville took the Staff of Destruction from where Ichigo had left it.

"Miss Longueville?" said the puzzled Kirche.

Miss Longueville widened the distance between the group and then said, "Great job, people!"

"Miss Longueville!" Kirche shouted. "What's the meaning of this?"

Louise stared at Miss Longueville, too shocked to say anything.

"The one controlling the golem was me all along."

"What? That means… You're…"

Miss Longueville removed her glasses, her once gentle expression had changed into one full of killing intent.

"Yes, I am Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt. The Staff of Destruction is really powerful; it actually can defeat my golem in just one hit!"

Fouquet held the Staff of Destruction just like how Ichigo did just now.

Tabitha waved her staff and began chanting.

"All of you don't move! I have the Staff of Destruction pointed towards you. Drop your wands now."

They had no choice but to obey. Without their wands, they could not cast any magic.

"Mr. Agile Familiar, please don't unsheathe your swords their quite powerful aswell."

Ichigo just stood there with a blank look on his face.

"Why?" Louise asked angrily.

"Hmm… I'd better explain to you all in order for you all to rest in peace." Fouquet said with a coquettish smile on her face.

"I had gotten hold of the Staff of Destruction, but I did not know how to use it."

"The way to use it?"

"Yes. No matter how I waved the staff or applied my magic on it, there was no response at all. That frustrated me. After all, if I do not know how to use it, it would be just as useful as a decorative item. Wouldn't it?"

Louise wanted to dash out towards Fouquet, but was stopped by Ichigo.

"Ichigo!"

"Let her finish."

"How considerate of you, Mr. Familiar. Then I would continue. Since I did not know how to use it, the only way was to let other people show me how to use it."

"So therefore you brought us here."

"If it's the students from the academy, there may be a chance that someone knows how to use the staff."

"If none of us knew how to use the Staff of Destruction, what would you do?"

"If that was the case, you all would be crushed by my golem. After that I would bring the next group of students here. But thanks to you, I finally know how

to use the Staff of Destruction."

Fouquet smiled and said, "Even though the time spent with you all was short, I'm really happy. Goodbye."

Kirche feeling hopeless, closed her eyes.

Tabitha and Louise closed their eyes, too.

But Ichigo did not.

"You're really brave."

Ichigo just sighed and closed his eyes but it wasn't like the others it was more of a disappointed sigh.

Fouquet chanted the words Ichigo had used. "Byakurai."

But the magic that happened before did not happen again.

"Huh? Why?" Fouquet Said them again this time shouted. "BYAKURAI!"

"It's useless Fouquet" Said Ichigo

"What do you mean?" Fouquet shouted deliriously.

"Even if I explained, you would not be able to understand. That is not a magical staff from your world but I guess I'll..."

"What did you say?" Fouquet dropped the Staff of Destruction and went to take out her own wand but it wasn't there.

It was in Ichigo's hands. She watch as he broke it between his fingers.

"H-how?" Was all she could ask.

"While you were talking I flashed stepped and picked your pockets. You see I'm faster than you think. But as I was saying there are many reasons why you couldn't use this weapon. One humans can't use zanpakutos only us. Two even if you could one it would have to be born from your own soul. Lastly..." Ichigo pointed his hand out and said the same words he did with the staff and lighting shot out towards the forest to the shock of everyone. " I can't use another Soul Reaper's zanpakuto either, that was kido I just used which didn't have anything to do with the staff. I don't even know what powers it had. But it seems their gone along with the zanpakuto spirit this is just a empty shell."

"Soul Reaper?" Fouquet asked in confusion and fear.

"Hmm seems like I said too much oh well I'll just think of something to tell Ichibe I'm sure given the situation he would understand." The girls looked at Ichigo not knowing who he was talking about.

" I have to say I'm rather disappointed that you would kill three innocent students. I thought you would have a good reason for this judging by what I felt from your soul. I should have just exposed you in the vault in front of the other teachers."

Everyone looked at Ichigo with a confused expression. "What do you mean?"

"From the very beginning I knew it was you." This shocked everyone.

"How?" Asked Fouquet.

" I can sense one's soul. When I first saw you and then at the vault you didn't fool me. Why do you think I put on that show for you? I could have just blew that golem away with Zangetsu again."

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Asked Louise.

" I thought I just let her dig her own grave. Besides what prof did I have?"

"So this is why you were acting so strange?" Louise said

"Your so smart darling!" Kirche shouted as she hugged him.

Fouquet fell to the ground this whole time he was three steps ahead of her. She played right into his trap and now she is at his mercy. He called himself a Soul Reaper and from what he has shown it wasn't a bluff. Will he kill her for threating his master? He doesn't seem upset about her trying to kill him ans he said he read her soul so maybe he'll forgive her if he knows the reason.

"Will you kill me for attacking your master?" She asked to the surprise of the girls yet Ichigo seem to expect the question.

"Should I?" Asked Ichigo.

"If I were you I would have already killed me."

"Don't you have a excuse to give me?"

"Does it really matter to you if I do? It still doesn't change the fact that I tried to end your master and her friend's lives."

Ichigo stared at her. He knew despite what she was saying she was hoping he would let her go. Knowing times like these even if the courts spared her life some one would kill her in jail because she stole from them. But his thoughts were interrupted by a sudden gust of dark spirit energy. Fouquet and the girls widen their eyes as a horrid feeling of fear came over them. They looked over to the forest their blood ran cold as they stared at a group of monsters each one looked different but they all had something in common. They all wore white masks with yellow eyes and had holes through their chests They were just standing there watching them hunger filled their eyes.

"What are those creatures?" Asked Kirche hiding behind Ichigo.

"I-Ichigo are those...?" Louise didn't get the chance to finish before Ichigo answered.

"Yes they are."

"Darling you know what they are! Please tell us!" Begged Kirche.

"These things are corrupted spirits know has Hollows. To keep it short they eat souls of the living and dead and it the job of the Soul Reapers to stop them."

One of the hollows began to speak. **"You with the orange hair we've come here to kill you and the tasty humans behind you."**

The girls stayed behind Ichigo Tabitha was the one most scared Ichigo saw this and placed his hand on her head to calm her while he covered the rest. Foquet was completely defenceless without her wand if she tried to run she would die for sure.

**"Hmm orange head your do dress oddly just like master said."**

"Hmm strange do you know what I am?" Asked Ichigo

**"What are we suppose to?"** The hollow laughed.

"Well yes a Hollow should know their mortal enemy which are Soul Reapers."

The Hollow seemed tired of waiting for their meal and attacked there were about 30 of them not very high levels at all. Tabitha tighted her hold on Ichigo as they came closer. "Don't worry Louise, Kirche, Tabitha and even you Fouquet this will be over in a moment." Ichigo unsheathed his swords and slicedthrough 5 of them in the blink of a eye. " This is what I do for a living these hollows are just small fries." They looked at Ichigo with adornment well except Foquet who was still unsure what he planned to do with her.

Some of the hollows began to gang up Sylphid, who tried to defend her master. Tabitha gathered her courage and blew the hollows away with a powerful gust of wind. Kirche wanting to impress Ichigo shot fire balls at the hollows. It seemed to scatter them some but their attacks didn't seem to be able to kill these things, if anything they just made them mad. Ichigo cleared a path for the girls to get to Sylphid. " Get out of here I can handle this I faced many more than this at once trust me." They didn't question him on got on Sylphid's back she took off. The remaining Hollows tried to gang up on Ichigo but they were sliced before they knew it. As Ichigo fought Fouquet tried to escape only to be stopped by a centipede like Hollow. As it opened it's mouth and came towards her all she could do is close her eyes and wait."_Guess this is my punishment. I just hope Tiffania doesn't find out what I've done."_ But the pain she expected to feel never came instead she heard the painful cries of the Hollow. She opened her eyes and looked up to see Ichigo standing over her as he sliced the Hollow in half.

"Who ever it is you've been protecting I'm sure they won't be happy with what you have done I'm willing to over look it this once . But let me make this clear if I ever her about you hurting the innocent again. Let's just say I've been to hell and you don't ever want to be sent there trust me." Ichigo spoke

She just stared at Ichigo. She didn't know what to say or how to all she could say is...

"Thank you."

"Don't worry about it I know how it is to protect the ones you love and care for."

"What will you say to Osmond?"

"That you are Fouquet."

She frowned and got up and held her arms out as to put cuffs on her. Which got a confused look from Ichigo.

"What are you doing?"

"Are you not going to take me in."

"As I saw it Fouquet was just eaten by a Hollow if I'm not mistaken."

"Huh?"

Ichigo just sighed. " You can't do much to protect your love ones in prison now can you?"

Fouquet finally got the jest and started to walk off into the forest. Looking back she gave Ichigo a smile. "You have my word I won't do anything to harm innocent people." Ichigo watched as she disappeared into the forest. He then turned back to what was left of the Hollows there was four left.

"There are only a few of you guys left. Care to tell me who gave you this power I know you're not from Hueco Mundo. Tell me who is your boss.?"

One was about to speak when it was cut in half by a large axe. There was a fifth Hollow this one was on a whole nother level. It was a minotaur like hollow with a large bull head a ring in it's nose. It had no marking but it wielded a large white axe that seemed to be made of Hollows just like that red Vasto Lorde.

**"Sorry but Master Rojo wants me to kill you Soul Reaper.**

"So are you from Hueco Mundo then since you know what I am?

**"No Master just told me about you. As you can tell I'm different from these weaklings."**

"Yes I can your about the level of a Adjucha. Mind telling me how you got that powerful in such a short time."

**"In this world there are more things than humans such as trolls, goblins, and much more to feed on. Then there are my fellow Hollows Master Rojo turned about two hundred bandits from the thieves guild into hollow and now there are about fifty left not counting these founder. I'm one of these fifty and others are as powerful as I am some even more."**

"You sure it's ok to be telling me all this?"

**"You will be dead so there is no...**

Before he could finish Ichigo was already on the other side of him sheathing both Zangetsus.

"I was waiting for you to say something dumb like that, oh and thanks for the info." The Hollow was spilt into four pieces before it's body parts fell they vanished as all Hollows do after they die.

Louise and the others didn't leave like they were told. Tabitha had Sylphid hover over the battle field they heard everything he said to both Fouquet and the Hollow. They had mix feeling about letting her go but since it was Ichigo they would go along with it. When they saw how he dealt with the Hollow after all they seen today they were not surprised in fact they expected it. Then they thought how lucky not just Louise was but everyone is to have Ichigo on our side. Ichigo noticed them the expected to get scolded but to their surprise he smiled up at them and gave them a wave. Then he pointed behind them so they turned around and he was right there looking at them with his arms crossed. Kirche almost jumped of Sylphid's back but Ichigo caught her.

"We're sorry Ichigo we just wanted to see you fight so badly." Louise apologized

"Yes darling is so amazing. He wouldn't hit little me would he? Kirche said cutely.

"Powerful, kind , and understanding." Stated Tabitha.

They all group around Ichigo and gave him a hug trying to make sure he wouldn't get mad. All he could do is sigh and return the hug." At least your all safe that's the only thing I care about." In truth they didn't want to worry Ichigo but they were so scared first Fouquet tried to kill them then those monsters showed up and tried to eat them.

"Let's head back now."

They all nodded and Sylphid headed towards the school.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter will be about the ball and Louise learning more from Zangetsu.**

**After I finish with this story I plan to make a spin off of one shots in one story that mix many from both cast together. Since each chapter will be one shots any ideas are welcome.**

**Example **

**One chapter can be LouisexIchigo.**

**Another could be LouisexByakuya.**

**Some chapters can be all about the fights others can be romance. I did want to make a one shot where Louise summons Hollow Ichigo and Ulquiorra during their battle. The look on their faces could not be expressed. See you soon!**


	10. A Soul Reaper's past

**So I made it to chapter 10 yay. So if you didn't know I plan to bring in Byakuya, Sanjin and Renji. Now onto the villains I plan to use both from each world but for the Bleach ones I already made Rojo. Now I'm going to bring in ones that died I already have a select few I want to bring in mostly their from fillers.**

**I know people are going to wonder how it will go down between Ichigo and Karin(Louise's mother.) It won't be much different from when he dealt with Byakuya. I even plan for Byakuya to give her some words of advice, even tell her what he would have allowed because of his pride as a noble. Speaking of her family Ichigo and Cattleya will get along really nicely for many reasons, as for Eleanor and the Duke they will respect Ichigo off the bat even mistake him for a noble as many will.**

**One last thing and this may come to no shock but Louise will be learning kido. I didn't know weather to do this or not but after reading the novel it clearly said that masters get powers from their familiars, such as being able to see in the dark if one summoned a cat. Now what kind of kido will she learn is the question, I've talked with a friend and he gave me a list that fit her personality quite well.**

**Also is replacing all the war stuff with Soul Reaper and Hollow stuff a good idea? And if not what should I keep in and what should I change?**

* * *

Inside the headmaster's office, Headmaster Osmond listened to the group's account of what happened.

"Hmm… So Miss Longueville was Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt… Because she's such a beauty I did not think twice about hiring her as my secretary."

"How did you go about hiring her?" Mr. Colbert who was also present asked.

"In a tavern. I was a customer while she was a waitress there. Where I slowly caressed her from her hands down to her buttocks…"

"Then what happened?" Mr. Colbert asked again.

Headmaster Osmond embarrassingly confessed, "Because she wasn't angry at all after what I did, I asked her whether she wanted to become my secretary or not."

"Why?" The bewildered Mr. Colbert continued asking.

"Anyways!" Headmaster Osmond cried out using vigor unfitting for an old man.

Osmond started coughing. And said sedately, "And she could use magic, too."

"Yeah, magic that could kill." Mr. Colbert mumbled to himself.

Headmaster Osmond coughed again then told Mr. Colbert in a prudent manner, "Come to think of it, the reason that Fouquet allowed me to touch her all over the place, served me wine happily, and praised that I was handsome man, while I was in the tavern, was just to infiltrate the academy. All those praises were most probably just lies…"

Mr. Colbert upon hearing that immediately remembered that he was also bewitched by Fouquet once, and had revealed the weakness of the vault walls to her.

Mr. Colbert decided that he would take that secret with him to his grave.

"Yes. Beautiful women are deadly mages."

"I couldn't agree more with you, Colbert."

Ichigo, Louise, Kirche and Tabitha stared blankly at the two.

Realizing that the students had given them the cold stare, the embarrassed Osmond cleared his throat and regained his solemn composure.

"A job well done for all of you, you have returned the Staff of Destruction and though she was a thief it is sad to hear such a beauty died eaten by demons no less . "

The three besides Ichigo worried about lying to the Headmaster, but since it was for their savior they went along with it.

"I knew when I first heard about this demon he'd be trouble, But the ability to turn others into these monsters will be highly dangerous. You said they won't trouble the weak?" Osmond looked to Ichigo.

"Yes, Hollows only go after humans that have high Spirit energy but once they evolve they stop hunting humans."

"What do they hunt next?" Asked Osmond.

"Each other." Everyone looked at Ichigo in shock.

"You mean cannibalism!?" Asked Colbert.

"Yes to evolve they need to merge together, Once then the make up three classes Gillains, Adjuchas and Vasto Lorde. The red one that was summoned is the last level and strongest, and also he is the one I was fighting before being summoned."

"Is there anything you can tell us about him?"

"Vasto Lordes like him are very rare and powerful really to compare them to you mages he's far beyond your strongest mages." Everyone became very worried if what Ichigo said is true they have much trouble in the near future. "Also I took care of those small fry and since the others they spoke about should be Adjuchas level they Shouldn't even bother people. "

"I see ...thank you for telling us this information for now let's move on.

Osmond moved over to them and gently caressing each of the trio's heads, Osmond said, "I have requested the imperial court to confer upon you the title of Chevalier, I believe that we should have news of it soon. And since Tabitha already has the title of chevalier, I have requested that she be given the Elven Medallion."

The trio's faces brightened up upon hearing the news.

"Really?" Kirche said astoundingly.

"Yes. You have done more than enough to deserve this title. Haven't you?"

Louise gazed at Ichigo who was in deep thought over his enemies following him here.

"Headmaster Osmond, Ichigo… won't get anything?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so. Because he's not a noble…"

Ichigo replied, "I don't really care I already have plenty of useless titles given to me by my own people."

Headmaster Osmond gently clapped his hands and said, "I almost forgot, Tonight's Ball of Frigg will resume as planned since we have gotten back the Staff of Destruction.

Kirche's face brightened up. "That's right. Let's forget about these monsters and dance all night long!"

"The main attraction of the ball will be you three. So go get ready and dress up!"

The three bowed, and left through the door.

Louise stopped and looked at Ichigo.

"You go first." Ichigo told Louise.

Even though Louise was still worried, she nodded and left the room.

Osmond turned to Ichigo and said, "You have something to ask me?"

Ichigo nodded.

"Please ask. I'll try to answer your question to the best of my abilities. Even though I couldn't confer you a title, this is the least I can do to show my appreciation."

Immediately after, he asked Mr. Colbert to leave the room. Mr. Colbert, who was waiting for Ichigo to speak, was expressing displeasure as he exited the room.

After Mr. Colbert left, Ichigo said, "That, the Staff of Destruction was originally from my world."

Osmond closed his eyes. "Hmm..."

"As you could guess I'm not from this world."

"Is that so?"

"As I told you I was transported to this world with that Hollow due to Louise's summoning."

"I see. If that's the case…" Osmond squinted his eyes.

"The Staff of Destruction was a weapon from my world. How did get it and why is it still in this form?"

Osmond sighed and said, "The one who gave the Staff of Destruction was my savior. But as to why it's in this form I don't know what you mean."

"This is a zanpakuto if it's without it's master it should be in it's sealed form like this." Ichigo showed his sword to Osmond. "The only reason for it to be this way is for it's master to keep like that., but that doesn't explain why it has no spirit energy and how he gave it to you. Where is it's wielder?"

"He died."

"What?"

"Thirty years ago, while I was strolling inside the forest, I was attacked by a two headed dragon. The one who saved me was the owner of the Staff of Destruction. He used the Staff of Destruction to kill the two headed dragon and then collapsed. He was already injured at that time he was wearing the same uniform you have now but without that white coat. He was cover in cuts, gashes and had several holes stabbed through him. So I had him transported to the academy and treated his wounds. But to no avail…"

"So he died?"

Headmaster Osman nodded.

"I was going to bury the Staff of Destruction that he had used to save me along with him in his grave, but his body had vanished so I named it the Staff of Destruction and kept it inside the vault in order to commemorate my savior…"

Osmond gazed far away and said, "While he was resting on the bed till the day he died, he kept saying repeatedly 'Where is this place? I need to return to the Soul Society." I guess that he must have been from the same world as yours."

"Who was the one who brought him to this world then?"

"I don't know. Right till the end, I still had no idea how he ended up here.

What is a Soul Reaper?... Such a ominous name."

Ichigo was silent. "How much did he tell you?"

"Right near the end the man was getting delusional, he kept calling me Head Captain and asked me to forgive his failure he gave me the staff and was going to tell me something but died. We all thought he was going mad but when hid body disappeared like it was never there I took everything he told me over the days more serious."

"Did he mention what squad he was from?"

"No... I believe your avoiding my question."

"A Soul Reaper is a spirit that guides and protects the dead and sends them to the after life. Sorry that's all I can tell you for now."

"I see... never heard of your kind before."

"Same here...but it seems I'm not the first to come here."

"You said the staff should have been sealed like yours, Maybe he left it here on purpose."

"That still doesn't make since his zanpakuto should have vanished with him. It doesn't have the spirit in it as if it just left before he died...this is making my head hurt."

"I'm sorry I don't have the answer to that."

As Ichigo was holding his head trying to think Osmond grabbed the free one that had the runes on it.

Osmond held Ichigo's left hand, "The runes on your hand…"

"What about them?"

Osmond pondered for a moment and said, "…That I know. That is the runes of "Gandálfr", the legendary familiar."

"Ichigo closed his eyes and snorted. "So I'm a legendary familiar eh?"_Of course I am fate loves given teenagers big responsabilites, I'm already a guard of god what's a small title like this?"_

"Yes. Gandálfr was a legendary familiar who could use any weapon at will. It also means the left hand of god."

Ichigo stared blankly at the old man." ...Are you sure?"_If the Soul King is behind this...I'm not going to be happy."_

"I don't know." Osmond quickly replied.

"I'm sorry. But there is a possibility that the runes of Gandálfr are related to you being transported to this world."

"Haa…..should of guessed it couldn't be so easy." Ichigo sighed.

Ichigo thought that he could get the answers that he wanted from the headmaster, but apparently he did not know much either…

"I'm sorry that I could not be of much help. I'll always be on your side, Gandálfr!" Osmond patted Ichigo on the shoulder. "I must thank you once again for bringing back the possession of my benefactor."

"No problem old man…" Ichigo was starting to miss the Head Captain, well it did feel like he found his goofy brother.

"I tried to find out for you how you arrived in this world but…"

"But what?"

"But I could not find anything, please do not be dismayed. You'll get used to this world as time goes by. Maybe by then you could find a wife here too…"

"Trust me old man I've had much more to despair about, this sadly is just another day for me."

"Hmm you should respect your elders."

"I hear that enough from the other Captains I don't need to hear it here too."

"Oh does that white coat mean your a Captain in your world?"

"...I talk to much."

To that old Osmond started to laugh Ichigo couldn't help it and joined in.

"Can I ask you something Osmond?"

"Of course."

"What powers did this other Soul Reaper use to kill the dragon?"

"Oh...it was a red energy I think he said shock hold when he released it."

_"Hmm... so it was kido he used guess it was just a melee type zanpakuto."_

"Thanks that's all I needed to know." Ichigo waved bye to Osmond as he left his office.

* * *

On top of Alvíss Dining Hall, there is a great hall. That is where the ball was being held. Ichigo leaned on the railings of the balcony and looked at the grand reception.

The students and teachers who were dressed grandly gathered around tables filled with exquisite food and chatted amongst themselves. Ichigo arrived there through a flight of stairs leading up to the balcony. Seeing them, Ichigo didn't feel like being in a room full of immature versions Byakuya so he went outside.

Next to Ichigo were some food and a bottle of juice that Siesta had brought for him earlier. Ichigo poured for himself a glass of juice and drank it.

Soon Kirche came up to him and told him everyone wanted to speak with him. Ichigo got very popular after everyone saw him at the exhibition and when they found out he defeated the massive golem in one swing they all wanted to get on his good side. A bunch of girls surrounded him faster than a flash step all commenting on his skills and good looks. they asked about his odd clothes and felt them saying the materials looked expensive. Kirche just stood there acting proud as if he was her familiar but when the girls started getting clingy she chased them away after she chased away her own admirers wanting to dance and grope her.

"It's hard being popular isn't?" Asked Kirche.

"I wouldn't know."

"Oh come now."

"People tended to stay away from me where I came from."

"Why?" She asked surprised.

"Well... it's hard to explain I had a bad rep for getting into fights because others didn't like people who stood out."

"Oh..." Kirche didn't understand but decided not to pry anymore.

"Don't feel bad Kirche those times have passed no need to dwell on them now."

Kirche smiled. "That's a very mature way of thinking, those idiots have just missed out on knowing a great person."

"Thanks your not bad yourself, oh.. where's Louise and Tabitha?"

They looked over to see Tabitha dressed in a black gown feasted away on the sumptuous food on the table.

"Looks like everyone is enjoying the dance to the fullest."

"Yeah.. Hey Ichigo let's...

Just then the doors to the great hall opened and Louise appeared.

The guards at the door notified everyone on Louise's arrival. "The daughter of Duke of La Vallière, Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière arrives!"

Louise was dressed in a white evening gown with her long, strawberry blonde hair tied up into a pony tail. Her hands were covered by pure white gloves which adorned her grandeur. Her petite face along with her low cut evening gown made her sparkle like a gem.

After confirming that the guest had arrived, the musicians started playing music that was extremely soothing to the ears. All around Louise were males that were captivated by Louise's beauty asking for a dance with her. Before this, no one ever realized Louise's beauty and only thought of her as "Louise the Zero." Now, that same group of males were trying to win her heart.

The nobles started dancing gracefully on the dance floor. Louise turned down everyone's invitation for a dance, saw Ichigo and Kirche on the balcony and headed over. Louise stood in front of them and placed her arms on her waist, "Looks like you're enjoying yourself Kirche." She said.

"Well I was having a nice chat with Ichigo, I just was about to ask him to dance when you showed up."

"I would like talk alone with him right now." Kirche was about to say something smart but then saw the worry in Louise's eyes.

"Oh well looks like I'll have to fine someone else to dance with if the master is going to force her familiar to dance." She then hugged Ichigo's arm and said."But don't worry darling I only have eyes for you." She then walked off into the crowd.

"Is something wrong Louise?"

She didn't answer just put out her hand. "May I have this dance Sir?"

Ichigo was a little shocked and nervous for the first time in a long time. "I'm sorry I don't know a thing about dancing."

"Just follow my rhythm," Louise said, and then gently held onto Ichigo's hand. Ichigo imitated Louise's actions and followed her rhythm. He followed her movements well in just minutes Ichigo seemed to match her dancing and for the first time she thought she saw him blush just ever so slightly.

"Your pretty good for a beginner."

"Yeah.. all I need to do is watch the way your feet and hips move and try to match it."

Louise gave a little devilish smirk. "Oh so your watching my hips?"

Ichigo blushed a bit. "You know what I mean! Ichigo quietly shouted which made Louise giggled a bit. She then looked to Ichigo.

"Ichigo, I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"The other night I had a dream, it was of a strange world I saw you, a raven haired girl, and one of those Hollows. Then I was pulled into a blue world it was ..." Ichigo cut her off.

"Yeah Zangetsu told me already."

"Huh?"

"The person you saw was my zanpakuto and that was my inner world. The world that you saw before was the world of the living, other than the unseen Hollows and ghost it's pretty normal. There is no magic, spells, or anything supernatural that people can see."

"What about you and this Soul Society?"

"It's hidden in another world, like I said we have rules and one of those is to not involve normal humans in such things."

"How do you keep hidden?"

"Normal humans can't see spirits like us."

"Ah..so in a world where spirits are normal no wonder we can see you."

"Yeah that shocked me when I knew I could be seen." Ichigo chuckled.

"Summoning a familiar covered in blood carrying a severed arm was quite the shock to us too."

"Well that's what you get for summoning a Soul Reaper." They both started to chuckle.

Louise's smile started to fade. "Does being pulled from your world upset you?"

"At first I was worried, but I remember what a friend said to me."

"What is that?"

"To trust in them, you see I know a few people who may already be on their way here now. You see traveling through worlds isn't anything new to me, like I told you there are four known worlds that connect together. Then there are the unknown like yours. It's only a matter of time before they find me if I don't find my own way back."

"Sorry."

"About what?"

"Looking into your memories."

"Louise your not the only one."

"Huh?"

"Like you I was worried how to tell you I say some of your past as well."Ichigo expected her to be upset a little or shocked but she smiled.

"I see... that makes me feel less guilty so... what was it you saw?" She asked while blushing.

"I saw you with a young woman that looked like you. At first I thought she was your mother but she looked to be about my age."

Louise sighed in relief but was still blushing." That was my older sister Cattleya."

"When I saw you two together it gave me a nostalgic feeling." Louise looked at Ichigo his face became sad as he was thinking about something.

"Ichigo?" That snapped him back to her.

"Sorry I was just remembering something, anyway I would like to meet your sister she seemed really nice."

"She is! And I would love for you to meet her." Louise smiled.

They danced some more talking about her sister, it was funny Ichigo was some much like Cattleya with a little of Eleanor mixed in. Ichigo treated her so nice and didn't bring up any of her faults he even encouraged her to do better. He told her how good she could do and not how bad she was and said he help her learn better. Then it came to her, Masters share some of the abilities that the familiars has, if she wasn't good at magic maybe she could learn kido. But then she realized he might get in trouble for teaching a human Soul Reaper spells. She shook the thoughts out her mind she summoned him if they share powers it's because of the runes she'll take full responsibility for it. She is sure she can reason with them their not like the normal humans Ichigo told her about they already know magic there is a lot they can learn from one another. Ichigo himself said he said he doesn't listen to the rules a lot. She stopped thinking about and just enjoy the dance.

* * *

They returned to Louise's room where she started to ask about learning kido.

"Shared traits?" Asked Ichigo.

"Yes Masters have been known to share traits with their familiar such as seeing in the dark if it was a cat."

"We can try."

"Really?!... You won't get in any trouble?"

"I'm sure someone will make a fuss but nothing I can't handle."

"When do we start?"

"Tomorrow, for now let's get some sleep ." They laid down and started to sleep Louise acting like a child the day before her birthday and could barely sleep.

* * *

Louise woke up again in the strange city this time it was sun set. She looked for Ichigo and spotted a little orange haired boy with a woman, she was holding his hand. She was real pretty she had the same color hair as Ichigo this must be his childhood and the woman his mother. She watched how they acted his mother was so kind and he was so cute. They were like her and Cattleya Louise just realized something.

"This must be what he meant when he said we reminded him of something. But why was he sad when he was thinking about it?"

The scene then changed to something she wished she didn't see. It was a rainy night the child Ichigo had his mother's corpse on top of him. It happen in the blink of a eye she couldn't tell what happened. He went to save a girl who looked as if she was going to jump in the river, then he woke to see his mother had died. She started to cry as he tried to wake up his mother only for her to lay there motionless she walked over to him wanting so much to hug and console him as he has done for her so many times. But all she could do is sit there a cry beside him watching his pain this was to much for a child to bare. As the days passed seconds for her she watched him walk around the same spot as if he was waiting for his mother to find him. She then saw his family come to find him they consoled in each other telling him not to blame himself. _"Did he think it was his fault?" _She then smiled as his father and sisters hugged him as if to try to lift a burden from his shoulders. Then she was in the blue world again and Zangetsu was beside her.

**"You see now why he is so protective of those around him, he can't bare to see someone in pain."**

"Yes I see that." Louise said in a sad voice.

**"He has grown rather protective of you and some others here."**

"I can tell."

**"Do not worry he will not be in trouble, they have learn what ever Ichigo does he has his reasons and many goods have come from them."**

"Thank you."

**"Trust in him he does not let anyone down, in time I will show you how far he will go for a friend for now it's time for you to rest."**

As he said that Louise drifted back to her own mind.

**"Do not worry child Ichigo will change your world for the better as he has done for many."**

* * *

**After this chapter I plan to make the others much longer. Please leave a comment and also what other memories would you like Louise to see? And I would like to thank ZeroDragonFlame and Seijinter for their help. For those who want to see the preview of chapter 11 I already posted it on my profile.**


	11. Part time Reaper

**Chapter 11. First off I want to tell you about my new story a Bleach and Princess Resurrection crossover called Shinigami Resurrection. If you haven't checked it out please do so. **

**Now I haven't got much feedback on the topic of Louise learning kido so I'm having her train with Ichigo. She will learn the basics in this chapter this doesn't mean she won't learn how to use void so no need to worry.**

**I asked this already but I think you misunderstood the question or I was vague. Do you think I should replace all the warfare stuff from canon with Soul Reaper stuff? Meaning the Zero fighter, Guns, and other weapons. Such things would do Ichigo no good he's faster than the jet and has more power than that canon thing they used to that dragon.**

**Now what world would be more impressive for Louise and the others to see? World of the living, Soul Society, Hueco Mundo , or Hell. And yes the Soul Society will cooperate with Tristain and others.**

* * *

Ichigo had took Louise to the woods right outside the school to practice using kido and other forms of spirit based powers she was really excited. Ichigo had set up some dummies for them to practice on first he would teach her the basic kidos.

"Now Louise since it seems you favor offensive attacks first I'll teach you a Hado spell." Louise looked confused.

"I thought it was called Kido."

"Hado is the offensive form of Kido and the defensive form is called Bakudo."

"So your teaching me attacks first?"

"Yes but kido is very different from magic, Magic is your whole base of your defence and offence while kido is a handy tool for us. Many Soul Reapers don't even use it and still fight on the same level as the others."

"How?"

"As I've told you our main weapon is our zanpokuto which are more powerful than most kido. Anyway we're getting off track like I was saying kido uses Spirit energy from within our soul, now since your not a Soul Reaper I will have to teach you the basics as though you were." Ichigo held his hands in front of his chest and began pulling energy from within making a ball of energy the size of a bowling ball. " This is spirit energy the thing that fuels our attacks from kido to just swinging our swords."

"I see... so can we begin?" Louise asked with a determined look on her face.

"Kido is numbered by how powerful each is but this can also vary on how powerful the Soul Reaper is." Louise took in all he told her and was ready to start.

"Ok this is Hado number 1 Sho." Ichigo pointed his fingers at a wooden dummy and soon it went flying into the woods which impressed Louise that the first spell could send someone flying like a golem punched them. Louise couldn't wait to try it and stepped in front of Ichigo. "Now focus you energy into your wand from your soul." Ichigo showed her the way to channel her spirit energy from her soul into her wand it didn't take as long as he first thought. Soon Louise closed her eyes and did as he told her and started to focus her energy from within. But Ichigo noticed not only was she gathering spirit energy from her soul she was also gathering magic from around her and was chanting some words her never heard before. She then opened her eyes and shouted the name of the spell at the wooden dummy, but instead of being sent flying back like Ichigo's it was sent straight into the air then bursted into dust. They both just stood there and watched as the wind carried the dust away then Louise looked at Ichigo who was a little shocked to say the least.

"That was just a fluke don't worry I can do better."

"Really? I think that was good for a first try you didn't blow us up just the target, even though that spell wasn't meant to be lethal."

"Is that good or bad?"

"That depends on what your trying to do and if you want the target to survive then no it isn't." Louise was disappointed in herself for messing up and it showed on her face. "Don't worry you got the spell right but just used to much power. I nearly blew up the whole training ground my first try, I never heard the end of it from Renji who I sent flying into a giant boulder like he was one to talk." Ichigo reassured her which seemed to pick her up a bit. They kept trying and after about a hour Louise finally got the spell correct and pushed a tree from it's roots.

"I got right that time!" Louise cheered.

"Yea... let's keep this between us... if anyone asks we were fighting a golem." They ran out of dummies and started using boulders and trees let's just say the golem made less of a mess.

"Hee hee..." Louise was rubbing the back of her head while she looked at the mess.

"Well you used up a lot of your energy I think we should rest. Hmm didn't we need to meet Henrietta "

"Oh yes I need to change we have to meet the princess soon." Louise rushed to her dorm while Ichigo followed her wondering if she would remember that he could take bring her to the room in a flash. Soon she stopped and looked back at Ichigo. "You shouldn't call the Princess by her first name like that!"

"I thought I told you that I'm not one for titles heck I call the Head Captain Gramps and he is more or less in charge of the Soul Reapers."

Louise just stared at her Soul Reaper to think he had such a problem with authority even though he was suppose to be one of those Captains.

"Besides it's not like it means I have no respect for them the fact that I call them so friendly means I hold them above others."

Louise knew she wasn't going to win this Ichigo had the power and will to do what he wanted, still he treated everyone the same as though they were his equals. "I guess I can see what your saying but others might take offence at it."

"Let them take it the way they want, if their to stuck up to that then they can jump off a cliff for all I care."

Now Louise feared Ichigo meeting Eleonore those two will be at each other as soon as they meet which made her shiver at the thought.

* * *

Both Ichigo and Louise arrived and stood in front of the princess. She then got up and walked over to them with a smile on her face Louise bowed while Ichigo just stood there.

"Congratulations Louise Francoise." Said the Princess.

"Thank you but I'm not worthy of such a title as Chevalier."

"Oh but you do. You have put a end to a thief that has had the palace up in arms and you have my thanks too Ichigo. I hope you continue to keep my friend safe and out of trouble." She turned to him and lifted her hand.

Ichigo stared at her for a bit then realized what the jest meant. "Sorry not to be rude but... Kissing someone's hand is kind of old fashion."

"Oh I'm sorry did I offend you?" Henrietta asked worried not knowing the man's culture.

"No it would just be a little awkward for me."_Plus it's kinda corny._

"I see... Is there anything else I can award you?"

"No but thank you for the offer."

The Princess frowned a little most would have asked for money, land, a castle, or all of the above. "Well... if there is anything you need please don't be shy."

"I'll be sure to remember that thanks. If that's all we'll be going now." Ichigo gave her a wave goodbye and started to walk towards the door. Which left the girls shocked mostly Louise. He talked to the Princess said his thoughts and was leaving as though this was a everyday thing. Henrietta on the other hand started to giggle." He is quite the familiar isn't he? Do you mind stopping him before he leaves? I need to ask the both of you a favor." Louise just looked at her friend. "Yes he is... I'll go get him." She ran after him before he left.

Louise soon brought him back all the while saying he should let people finish before he decides to leave. Once they came back the Princess asked if they could go into the village to see how the commoners view the nobles. And if their were any abusing their power after the problem with Count Mott. Of course Louise agreed and Ichigo knew he would have to keep a eye on her.

* * *

In squad 6 barracks Byakuya sat at his desk reading over what squad 12 had found.

_"I wonder what has become of Sasaki. Could he still be alive?" _Soon Renji walked in and broke Byakuya from his thoughts.

"Captain you wanted to see me?"

"Yes. I would like you to prepare to depart to this world that has taken Ichigo."

"But Captain didn't you say it be months before the pathway is ready?"

"It appears there is a another way to pass to this world, but it only shows up so often. We will be taken it."

"Your coming too Captain?"

"As well as Captain Komamura."

"Do we really need so many?"

"We do not know what's on the other side and now that a Vasto Lorde is there there could be no limit to the danger."

"I understand. What will we do if it's to much for us to handle?"

"Captain Kurotsuchi will equip us with items that will send back information on our situation threw the rift that those two left."

"And how will that help us at that moment?"

"It wouldn't but the next team they send will be more prepared. Byakuya said coldly."

"Well isn't that lovely?"

* * *

Louise and Ichigo had just left a clothing shop. Louise was complaining about the clothes being so bland then it was where they were going to sleep. Ichigo had forgotten Louise was a little rich kid but he hoped she would take it better. I mean even Byakuya and Soi Fang settle for sleeping on his floor the first night their evil clones tried to take over. But while he was think how bratty she was being Louise had went off on her own and when Ichigo found her she had lost all the money gambling.

"They said I would win more money." She said in a depressed tone.

"Well hopefully nowhere to sleep and no food will teach you how hard it is for the poor and common to live. Plus how important money is to people who aren't rich like you. Lucky I can go without food for a few days and I'm use to camping out." Louise looked up at him with worry on her face.

"So you saying I'm going to have to deal with this on my own!? You... won't help me?" She look like a abandon puppy.

"I never said that I just trying to teach you some values. Plus..."

"OH HOW CUTE!" They were both startled by a loud voice. Ichigo turned around and the sight was more frighting than Ulquiorra's released forms. It was a man with a goatee an big red lips he wore short shorts with a even smaller shirt revealing all his body hair. _" Is that what happens when you fuse Charlotte with Dordoni!?"_

"Don't worry I'm no one suspicious." He said in a french accent.

"Yes...you are." Ichigo muttered.

"I couldn't help but over hear your dilemma and I want to help you two cuties."

"You do?" Asked Ichigo

"Yes my name is Scarron and I own a lovely tavern up the street and I can board you there."

"Wait Ichigo..." Louise wanted to object but was cut off.

"H-o-w e-v-e-r I need you to do something for me." Ichigo and Louise just looked at each other.

* * *

They arrived at Scarron's inn called Fairy's Inn a maid cafe. Louise had made up a story about them being run aways from being sold to pay off their father's debts. Soon Scarron introduced them to the girls they ate up their story and squealed over how cute and handsome both Louise and Ichigo were. When Louise walked out in the maid uniform Ichigo had to use most his might not to laugh. The embarrassed look on her face went from cute to her looking constipated. He had to pity her but maybe this will be a good lesson for her.

"Hey new guy come help with the dishes!" A girl called to him.

"Be right there." Ichigo walked over to her.

"You got a real cute sister there and you don't look bad yourself."

"Yea we get it from our mother's side." Ichigo said while rolling up his sleeves."

"Those are some really weird clothes you got and they don't look cheap."

"There was a time these were pretty common where I come from but there are still plenty that dress this way."

"Really uh? So what's your name?"

"Ichigo."

"Odd clothes odd name. Where you from?"

"Can't say."

"Oh yea... sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it."

Louise was watching them she couldn't understand him taking this so well. She knew he held people in the the same regards but for her to be a maid and him a dish washer there had to be a limit. Heck he should be the one most upset being a powerful spirit degraded to doing house hold chores. And for some reason the girl being so chummy with him made her feel down, she didn't know why she wasn't dating Ichigo. But that brought up another thought even if she was how would her parents feel about it? Ichigo was no commoner in fact he would be above them if the other Soul Reapers were as powerful as him compared to the mages they would be the commoners. Plus she already had a fiancee but for some reason Ichigo made her feel much more safer not just his power but how he seemed to be a natural protector. So much was running through her mind until she was brought out of it by Scarron's announcement.

"Now that you met our new employees I'm happy to announce this year's tip contest!" All the girls began to squeal.

"What's a tip contest?" Asked Louise.

"The girl to earn the most tips will be awarded a big bonus plus..." Scarron pulled back some curtains to reveal a sparkling maid outfit. They will get to wear the maid uniform that inspired the name of our tavern the enchanted fairy bustier."

"That's wonderful Mi Mademoiselle!" All the girls shouted.

"The last girl who wore this was able to earn enough tips to move back home because of it's enchantment, so everyone do your best you too new girl!"

Louise stared at the outfit if she had that she would be able to earn back all the money she lost. Soon people started to enter the inn and Louise tried her best to serve them. But her noble pride got in the way and she started yelling at the more bolder customers pouring wine on them, beating them and so on. It was lucky Scarron was able to calm them down with his "Special service." Louise was starting to get depressed about not being able to get any tips.

While that was going on Ichigo was getting to know Jessica to his surprise was Scarron's daughter. She started to joke around a bit saying she may have to fight with her father for him because he was both their type. But he was soon getting a little nervous when she got more interrogative about him and Louise.

"Are you some kind of nobles?"

"What are you saying." Ichigo had gotten good at playing innocent.

"Well that "Sister" of yours doesn't even know how to hold a plate. And seeing how she holds herself high like that it makes one wonder."

_"She's really sharp or Louise is being way to obvious."_

"So tell me are you run away nobles or under some secret mission?"

Ichigo just got quiet and stared blankly at the dishes he was washing.

"Oh come on please tell me I'll make it worth your while." She said in a seductive manner while moving her hand on her breast.

Ichigo just ignored pretending she wasn't there. Which only made her more determined.

"Oh my don't tell me you prefer my father." That hit a nerve and Ichigo grabbed one of her cheeks and started to pull.

"I'm sorry I couldn't hear you your mumbling to much." He said coldly.

"Ow..ow.. em sorwy tis wa a juck ." Ichigo let go of her face and she held her sore cheek.

"That was mean! I hope you don't do that to a girl's breasts..." She stopped when he reached for the other cheek.

"Dear brother our shift is over and we're about to close up. Let's go get some rest for tomorrow." Louise had came up and was staring daggers at Jessica and both her and Ichigo went up to their room. Jessica just looked at them leave in amusement "Those two are so cute."

* * *

In their room they were getting ready to sleep Ichigo had lad out some bedding on the floor for himself and Louise took the bed.

"I don't understand how you can put with doing such demeaning things."

"Louise you really need to learn to do what you need to survive. If you were really poor the way you are now you wouldn't last a week."

"But..."

"Louise you do know the first nobles must have been commoners at one time right?"

"Wha..."

"The mages that developed and made spells rose to their ranks through their will and determination."

"Why do you think that?"

"That's how it happens most the time in any place. If being a noble means having power then every Soul Reaper would be one."

"Their not?"

"No in fact out of all the 13 Captains 2 are from noble families, the rest rose to the rank by their own power." Ichigo looked at Louise it seemed she didn't quite get it. "The nobles of my world are different from yours."

"Are you a noble?"

"Now that's hard to say. I'll tell you some other time it's to much detail to go into now." He said as he laid down on the floor.

After they laid down and turned out the light Louise started to look around the room. It was so dark and creepy the shadows moved and she noticed bats staring down at her.

"Umm... I-ichigo?"

"Yes."

"If it's not a bother could you lay beside me." Ichigo looked up at her and saw she was nervous about the unfamiliar room. So he got up and sat beside her and watched as she fell asleep.

* * *

The next night was busy and like the last Louise was still getting into the swing of things. By that she was swinging her fists at the customers. Scarron took her to the side and asked her to watch how the other girls did their job. Soon the doors opened and a group of men dressed in red walked in led by a short fat man dressed in green. Everyone went silent as they walked in and Scarron ran up to them.

"Oh if it isn't Lord Turenne."

"Well you seem to be doing well."

"Oh no today just been a good day, normally it's like a graveyard."

"I'm here as a customer."

"But were full at the moment."

"Oh I don't think so." His men held out the staffs and soon all the customers left. "Guess you were right about it being a graveyard. Ha ha!"

Ichigo already got annoyed with the man. "And who is he suppose to be?" Ichigo asked Jessica.

"That's Turenne a corrupt tax collector for the princess. If anyone tries to stand up to him they'll get a big tax put on their business so no one can afford to anger him."

"I see."

"He follows you all night long without even paying you a tip, so no girls are willing to serve him."

"Huh is that...?" Ichigo saw Louise walk up toward the fat noble. Both Ichigo and Jessica face palmed.

_"A rich noble now is my chance!"_ Louise thought.

"Here you go Sir." Louise handed him a drink. He looked at her chest and frowned.

"Has this place started hiring men now."

"Huh..." Louise veins started to pop.

"Oh your a little girl your so flat I thought you were a boy, now you must give me a closer look." He reached out to grope her only to be punched.

This of course shocked everyone. Scarron ran over to him to beg him to forgive her.

"You rude little girl how dare you!" His guards ran toward Louise only to be blocked by Ichigo.

"That's far enough old fart."

"How dare I am a noble."

"And that means what to me?"

"You... Capture him at once him and the washboard girl. I will have them hanged!" But as Ichigo expected Louise blew the away will her magic/kido.

"Washboard girl went to far! I did my best to serve you! Why do I have to put up with your abuse?"

"Are you... a noble?"

"I have no answer to give a low life like you."

_"Well said mini Byakuya." _Ichigo thought.

"Your a fallen Noble aren't you?!"

Louise pulled out the permit given to her by the Princess. "Who are you calling a fallen noble?"

Fatty changed his tune real quick and pulled bags of money and begged her to forget everything and ran off. All the girls cheered and surrounded them. Scarron told them they heard nothing and didn't press deeper into the matter. And on another note he said she won the tip contest as he pointed out the bags of gold. Louise tried on the Enchanted Fairy Bustier and asked Ichigo how she looked and was overjoyed when he said she looked real cute. Jessica came up and brought them back down to celibate with everyone. Everyone was a little drunk except Louise and Ichigo and he had to avoid being kissed by Scarron and the girls.

Outside stood a shadowed figure on the rooftops. "Hmm seems the threads of fate continue to bind us Ichigo Kurosaki." The figure soon vanished.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **


	12. Love problems

**Hello. Sorry for the wait here is chapter 12.**

* * *

Louise and Ichigo were on there way back to the school after they had finished their under cover job. Louise was on horse back while Ichigo followed up in the sky. Ichigo was trying to think of what to teach Louise next since he had some free time now. Louise had gotten much better at controlling her magic like the Soul Reapers controlled their sprit energy. It would be better this way since she didn't have to focus on a certain element just the magic energy itself.

_" Still there is something different about her powers than any of the other students. I wonder if she is one of those Void users?" _Ichigo thought.

They were coming up on the school so Ichigo decided to descend from the sky near Louise. They walked into the ground it was really quite around there were no students or staff.

"Sure is quite around here." Ichigo said out loud walking next to Louise on her horse.

"Oh it's summer vacation everyone is off visiting family or just traveling." They then noticed there were some students about to leave. It was Kirche and Tabitha about to load onto a carriage.

"Oh Louise I thought since I haven't seen you around you went home already."

"We just were running some errands."

Kirche then noticed Ichigo and ran up to him and hugged him. "Oh Darling it pains me to have to leave after just seeing you!" This didn't please Louise to well as Kirche wrapped her arms around Ichigo squeezing the poor soul reaper. "I...'ll miss you to but please ease up... your pushing Zangetsu into my spine." As he said that Kirche let go.

"Well I'm off to visit Tabitha's home for the summer."

"Tabitha's?" Asked Louise.

"Have a great vacation Ichigo!" Shouted Kirche as she went into the carriage. They watched as the carriage road out of sight

* * *

Ichigo went out side for a walk since there would be no annoying students around asking him questions. He just started until he heard the sound of pleading coming from behind him it was the blonde headed couple. _"Oh great why are they still here?"_

"Please Momorency it was just a misunderstanding."

"I've heard that too often from you try to understand Guiche I not longer have any feelings for you if I ever did. The only reason I'm here now is because you begged me."

"Please calm down and listen to what I have to say."

"Hmf!" Momorency then turned and headed for Ichigo. "Just you wait Guiche." She then stopped when she noticed him. "Oh Louise didn't go home for the summer?"

"No she is up in her room..."

"Momorency!" Yelled Giuche

"Leave me alone!" She yelled as she ran into the school.

"Please wait!"

_"I'm sure this isn't how nobles are suppose to behave."_ Ichigo thought.

He continued to walk around the school grounds until he noticed something shine in the sun light. It was a giant beat up old pot laying next to the kitchen. "Hmm I wonder." Ichigo went inside and asked Marteau if he could have it and he said anything for their sword. Ichigo then rolled the pot toward a stone wall where no one could see.

* * *

Back in Louise's room she was trying to take a nap now happy being in her own room again, but the real reason was she wanted to talk with Zangetsu again. She didn't like prying into Ichigo's life but it did seem to go both ways. It was just his life seemed so fascinating and maybe she could get to know more about her familiar. It was hard but she finally dosed off and soon she woke up in Ichigo's inner world a voice caught her attention.

**"It seems you would like to speak with me." **Behind her stood Zangetsu staring at her.

"Yes um I would like to know some more about Ichigo's past and his world if you could please show me."

**"Hmm the fact that your words and feelings can reach me and Ichigo so well shows a strong connection. Very well but do know it goes both ways he will also see into your past. Are you sure?"**

"Yes!" She answered without a second thought.

**"Then what is it you would like to know?"**

"Something Ichigo said does bother me the nobles of his world do not run things like here and power doesn't decide nobility. What does he mean?"

**"For the time being I can not go into detail but I can show you two examples." **Zangetsu waved his hand and Ichigo's world change into a alley. There was Ichigo with his sword drawn it was again different it looked like a giant kitchen knife with cloth as a handle. He was in a defensive pose against another soul reaper. What confused her the other guy was wearing the white coat Ichigo wore but tattered around the edges. The soul reaper was rough looking with his hair in spikes and bells on the tips he also had a eye patch on his right eye with a scar on his left.

"Who is he?"

**"Kenpachi Zaraki the 11th Captain of the 13 courts a man who had grew up in the bottom of the bottom. He survived threw shear strength and became a Captain the same way and to this day is one of the most feared Captains. He didn't need spells Kido or any tricks only straight forward battling and the thrill of fighting powerful opponents."**

So much was running threw Louise's head. Why was Ichigo fighting another Captain?, How did such a person rise to such a high position?, Why are there such low places in the after life? Zangetsu looked over to Louise and spoke.

**"I can guess what your thinking but we aren't here to dive to deep into these moments now. For now I am showing you the classing different that make up the Soul Society and the effects it has." **Louise nodded her head.

**"Next you I will show you the highest noble in the Soul Society which was also one of Ichigo's opponents." **The scene changed again this time they were up on a flat barren mountain Louise spotted Ichigo and again his outfit was different. He was wearing a long brown cloak she couldn't tell what was underneath she then looked over to the man she assumed was the noble. She widened he eyes it was as if she was seeing this world's version of her mother. The man wore the same soul reaper outfit with the white coat as the other Captain but this man looked much calmer and in control. His hair reached his shoulders with white tubes on top and the side of his head. The way he looked, stood, and stared undoubtedly reminded her of her mother.

**"This man is Byakuya Kuchiki Captain of the 6th Squad and head of the Kuchiki Clan one of the four great noble clans of the Soul Society. He is said to be the strongest member of the clan's history and he has mastered three of the four battle types of the soul reapers. He is a noble that takes responsibility over privilege and will put his life on the line for the sake of his clan's pride and the peace of the Soul Society. Though he has changed over time he would follow the law to the letter even if it meant to kill a clan member.****" **Louise was quite for a moment he was just like her mother it sent chills up her spine she knew her mother would do the same.

They returned to Ichigo's inner world and Zangetsu turned to Louise. **"The reason I showed you these two Captain was so you could see what Ichigo meant. Kenpachi is a commoner that became powerful threw raw strength, wits and sprit energy alone. Byakuya a noble became powerful threw talent, skill, spirit energy and a high intellect. Both these men became Captains but their back ground had nothing to do with it without their high sprit energy. In our world nobility is only a title it does not determine ones power or the other way around." **Louise stood there digesting the information she just received before she could ask anything Zangetsu spoke again.

** "I think that is enough for now time for you to return." **Before Louise could say a word she woke back up in her bed she looked around night had started to fall.

_"Ichigo isn't back yet he must be off somewhere doing his own things." _Louise was a bit happy that Ichigo was getting so use to being here but then she felt sad that she knew he would have to leave at some point. She decided to get out of bed and look for him she wanted to talk about a few things with him.

* * *

Ichigo was outside sitting in the giant pot soaking in the hot water using it as a bath with a fire burning under it. After all Ichigo hadn't had a real bath since he had gotten here and with no students around now felt like the best time. Ichigo laid back and looked up at the sky it didn't occurred to him of funny it was he had came to a world with two moons one was even smaller than the other. He was wondering how everyone was doing back home and well in all the other worlds. To believe at one time he thought he was just a normal teen that could see ghosts and now he's a soul reaper that been dragged threw world after world. Ichigo let himself sink in the water to the bottom letting his worries was away but unknown to him Siesta was walking by.

"Hmm what's this?" Siesta poked her head over the pot just as Ichigo cam up for air. It surprised her enough to scream and drop the tea she had.

"Siesta?" Ichigo asked just as surprised.

"Ichigo?" She blushed a bit to see his well toned body which Ichigo noticed and dropped back down blushing even more. Siesta then noticed the broken tea set she had dropped. "Oh no I hope I won't get in trouble for this." She then noticed that the tea spilt all over her as well. "And my clothes are soaked." Ichigo looked down at her.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah... um what are you doing in that big pot of water?"

"This is a old fashion way of taking a bath where I come from."

"A bath really?" She looked around to see how he put it together.

"Yeah it's called a outdoor bath it use to very common but nowadays people use bath houses if not the ones in their own homes."

"Do you mind if I join?" This startled Ichigo.

"You do know I'm a guy right?" Ichigo asked but turned around because Siesta was already undressing.

"Yes but I also know you wouldn't do anything to me, besides it is kinda your fault I'm covered in tea." She said as she got in the bath.

_" Great guess I won't be enjoying a quite bath, why do I get the feeling everyone loves to tease me?"_

"I can dry out my clothes while I bathe it's perfect."

"Yeah... perfect." Still facing the other way.

"Could you try not to blush so much it's making me feel a bit awkward."

_"You think?!" _Ichigo yelled in his mind.

"It's dark enough so you can turn around we can't see much." Ichigo finally turned around to meet Sieste's eyes.

"Your really more innocent than you look." This caused both of them to laugh reminding Ichigo of his past.

"So Ichigo what kind of place do you come from and what's it like?"

"Um that's hard to say." The first thing that should come to mind is the world of the living, but the Soul Society and even las noches has become somewhat of a second home to him.

"Well where I came from there were no nobles and it only had a single moon the things there ran on electricity not magic."

"Ichigo did you say there was only one moon and no mages I think you making fun of me." She said as rose up which mad Ichigo cover his face.

"I'm not please sit back down!"

* * *

Louise went walking around looking for Ichigo she was wondering how long he planned to stay out. As she walked she noticed Momorency and Guiche were still here having a date of some kind outside. She continued to walk for a while until she saw something that made her heart drop it was Ichigo and a maid sitting together in a pot of hot water. Louise turned around and started to leave. It seemed they didn't notice she was there a continued to talk.

"The things I can tell you about such as Car that you ride on the ground and planes that you fly threw the sky. But for the other people like me I can't tell you much I was never the one to care what they think but now I have a duty to protect our more harmful secrets."

"You sound just like my great grandfather."

"I do?"

"Yes although I never met him I heard about all the stories he told such as being from another world." This caused Ichigo's eyes to widen.

"What kind of stories?"

"He use to tell stories about how he was a sprit that fought monsters to protect the living. He said that he was fighting such a monster when he fell into this world and needed to use all he power to seal it."

"Siesta that sounds..." Ichigo couldn't finish as Siesta rose again.

"Well I got to get to work now." She got out and put on her clothes. "It was a great bath but what I think was best about...was you." She then blushed and ran off saying good night. Ichigo forgetting all about the embarrassment still watch as she disappeared fromsight thinking about what she just said.

* * *

Louise walked back toward her dorm thinking about what she just saw. _"What was that back there? I know Ichigo isn't the type to flirt with girls it must of been something else. Why am I getting so worked up over this? it's his life I have shouldn't be worrying over what he does." _Louise was so deep in thought she walked up to Momorency and Guiche and took a glass of wine from him and drake it to Momorency's horror. "Thanks for the drink." She said and then left into the dorm leaving the couple stunned.

* * *

Ichigo walked into the dorm and over to Louise who was on her bed.

"I'm back."

"What were you doing out so late?"

"Well I was having a nice bath until some awkward things happened."

"Awkward huh?"

"Is something the matter?"

"Well I want to tallllk aboutttt." Louise words started to slur and her face became pinker than her hair.

"Louise what's wrong with your face?"

"My face doesn't matter..." She started to sway back and forth.

Ichigo ran up to her and held her by the shoulders. "Louise what's wrong! Louise!"

"Ichi...go." She reached her hands out towards him.

"Louise?"

"Ichigo you idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!" She said as lightly hit his chest then jumped into it. "Why did you leave me alone just to be with a commoner?!" She said while crying which cause Ichigo to stare down at her in shock as she hung onto him.

"Wha... is this?"

"I love you so much!" Louise screamed out.

Soon a knock came to the door Ichigo could barely tell them to come in. The person came in and it was Momorency. "Oh great I was worried about this." She said in a low voice.

"About what? Ichigo asked.

* * *

On the roads near Gallia stood the hollow Rojo watching the flooding towns. He had been roaming around looking for powerful beings to turn into hollows he had stopped here because felt a powerful sprit.

**"Hmm I wonder what this is all about." **He then sensed something.

**"Another soul reaper? No it feels just like the zanpokto but moving freely on it's own.** He looked deeper into the being but it vanished. **"I have felt this power before but what ever it was it's gone now." **He decided to stick around and see what happens it might be fun. **"I didn't expect for me and Kurosaki to be the only ones to ever come here but I didn't expect to meet someone else so soon."**

* * *

**I know this is one of my shorter chapter but I really wanted to see how like the way things are going before I continue. Thank you for reading things are gonna start heating up hope you enjoy.**


End file.
